longing
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: A story where a hitman's wings are chained down by his past and a certain arms dealer. The same arms dealer who never understands the nature of 'feeling' and use every mean to chain a certain hitman down to him. AU.


Dedicated to : any Akakuro shippers our there

Thanks to : My Beta, AoKazuSei (who's still properly beta-ing this story and I'm still waiting for her awesome beta-proofed story) and R3iga1004 who also kindly beta-ed this before I post this, ff friends who kept on _reminding_ me ((yeah, right. You guys literally shoo-ed me off)) to finish this baby even though I really don't know _**how**_ to continue this, fuuchi and several other friends who have inspired me as how to portray Kuroko in angst. Testers, in particular a certain tester who turned out to be someone who goes into the same univ as I am (I'm still downright flabbergasted at the fact, I mean, it's like we're truly meant to meet with those other supporting facts), thank you very much for the opinions! Fellow writers, thank you for the advices!

Inspired of : the sentence my friend said when we were joking around in Bali.

Warning : A small part of the story has brief torturing scenes and a bit..disturbing if I may say by myself. It's written as part of spontaneous challenge when I was confused as how to explain the 'reason' of that part of the story, so to speak. The beginning part don't flow as good as I'm expecting it to be, so yeah.

Enjoy.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Hitman.

They are the soldiers of the dark; highly dangerous creatures with extraordinary capabilities to take someone's life. The Sun and The Moon are their friends; be it on a sunny day or the dark of the night, they won't be hindered. Weapons are extension of their hands. They can handle any weapons naturally like they're born to it. Though guns, are always their signature trademarks.

Guns are swift, efficient and give a tidier result. A style as a hitman has to maintain.

Hitman is like a double aged sword; he can chose to save life or to kill them.

.

He is a hitman.

A freelancer under the supervision of XYZi faction. A faction which was lead by Aomine Daiki; an arms dealer who is also a renowned ex-hitman. Under his faction, Aomine led some loyal hitman such as himself, some con-artist like Kise, some informants like Momoi and made them into an organization who cleanse anyone who couldn't be touched by government or dangerous to be handled by civilian; an independent FBI per se.

Before this, he was only a stray child; abandoned by his hateful mother who blamed him for the death of his father. He was five when it happened; his mother said that he whined for his father to come home early so he could come in time for his birthday and his father took a the last flight back to Japan from Korea. The plane was hijacked and crashed on an island near Japan.

"_Happy Birthday, Tetsuya-kun! I hope you're happy with the presents, Tetsuya-kun. I'm sorry that daddy is always busy with work and rarely has a chance to play with Tetsuya-kun. But I want you to remember, Tetsuya-kun, that Daddy always loves Tetsuya-kun. Yes, even if Tetsuya-kun hasn't bathed for a day. Because Tetsuya-kun is the most miraculous and the best thing to happen to daddy. Maybe daddy is unable to be there right now, but remember, Daddy will always be by your side. Forever. No matter what happen." _

It was the last video message his father sent to him. It was taken right on the cursed plane. His father seemed able to take and sent the video as his last wish to the terrorist.

After his funeral, his mother changed. She never noticed him, never eat with him like she used to, never play with him, and never help him study. The fact that he's quite strange for a child also fueled his mother's disappointment and distaste. It was when he was six, that he finally understands that his mother hate him; her own son.

When he was picked up by Aomine's family, he was ten.

Alone and cold in the harsh winter.

His mother abandoned him in an old house his family owned soon after he realized that his mother _hates_ him. The only company he has was Hisaragi-san; the keeper of the house and his dog, Joey. When Hisaragi-san realized that he was abandoned for real, he took care of him. Hisaragi-san was really old; almost as old as his late grandfather. However, unlike his grandfather, Hisaragi-san was still perfectly healthy and could move freely as if he was still forty instead of seventy.

Hisaragi-san was kind and patient man, but he's also stern and discipline. He's also never hid the harsh truth from him, but still covers some things he deemed more than a child can take.

.

Hisaragi-san said that he was an ex-hitman on the run from his previous boss when his father saved him from his boss. After the whole thing, his father managed to earn his respect and pleaded his loyalty to his father. Hisaragi-san said that his father was an ex-weapon manufacturer. When he was born, his father stopped his way of living and chose to retired from his dangerous job; so he could watch his son grow safely. Hisaragi-san was appointed to be his father's body guard before he retired. When he did, Hisaragi-san chose to take a break as well; spending it on a peaceful life.

'Why did you take care of me, ojii-san ? Mommy said that I'm just a cursed child.' He asked the kind old man rather bitterly one day; when the man was polishing his collection of guns. He was newly in Hisaragi's care back then; the wounds of being hated and abandoned by his own mother still fresh in his mind.

"Shush." Hisaragi replied. "None of that nonsense, Young Master. You are definitely not cursed, didn't Master say that you're the most miraculous and the best thing that happened to Master?" Hisaragi said softly with underline of seriousness. When his mother abandoned him, she brought all of his toys, books and clothes; including his phone which his father gave to him so he could send him some videos as well as making video call with him. The videos from his father were the only thing he watched everyday; unconsciously trying to cling to the fact that he's loved.

"But, mommy said that-"Telltale of tears already sprang on his eyes.

"Pardon my language Young Master, but you shouldn't believe such a wretched woman's word to heart. She was insane; therefore Young Master shouldn't take it to your heart." Hisaragi said.

"In fact, I could attest that Young Master definitely making my day more colorful and enjoyable. Please refrain to think otherwise, Young Master. It hurts my heart if you think so lowly of yourself." He said passionately as he stares to his childish eyes.

At that time, he nodded; unable to do anything. But in his childish mind, he's still hurt and numb.

Slowly but surely, he began to move on. After a few months, Hisaragi finally taught him to defend himself from danger. His lessons with Hisaragi-san helped to distract him as well. He was naturally interested in guns and weapons as long as he could remember; a fact that shocked Hisaragi.

.

When he was eight, he accidentally overheard Hisaragi's conversation with a man. He was just taking a pee in the middle of a night when he heard it.

"..In the name of the God! He was six when he was abandoned by his own mother. Six for Pete's sake!" Hisaragi raised his voice.

"The evil woman definitely has scarred his mind terribly. For the first few days, I thought that he only has a different schedule than most kids, but after a week, I realized that he did it so I won't be disturbed! He barely moved so I don't have to watch after him, ate as little as possible so I don't have to spend more money for groceries, took shower when he thought I was asleep in the middle of night, he never ask for anything even when I know he wanted a mere cheap candy when we go around the shops in town and the only thing he do daily is watching the video Mr. Kuroko sent to him." Hisaragi's voice wavered.

"He even barely shows emotion! The Young Master I knew when Kuroko-sama was alive was always laughing whenever I come to visit. God, my heart breaks so much whenever I see the condition he is now.." Hisaragi sobbed. "That's why I didn't contact anyone until now. I don't know who's to trust and who's not. All I know that evil woman could have sold him to a human trafficker!"

"Calm down, Hisaragi." A deeper and huskier voice echoed. "Thank God that you contacted me and a good decision to hide him. I was almost dispatching my men to find young Tetsuya when that bitch suspiciously unable to answer my question when Astreano was busted trying to find young Tetsuya to kidnap him. Not in the I-can't-tell-you-to-save-him, but instead I-can't-tell-you-since-I-don't-know-myself. I was afraid that she…" the rest went unsaid between them.

"He's a prodigy. Just like his father, he's a natural born hit man." Hisaragi said after a while. "Never in my life have I seen such raw talents. He's interested in weapons as if it's a natural thing. Heck, he even hold them naturally even though he said he never touch one before."

"I see. Daiki will be delighted to hear that. He has been whining for a while, since none of his playmates are interested in those, even though it's quite unordinary for children to have interest in _those stuffs_. For the meanwhile, I'll take care of the papers. He'll get his rightful inheritance." He imagined the man nodded.

After that, he fled to his room. He, a natural ?

The next day, he met a quite tanned man with equally tanned boy around his age with navy blue hair and a bright grin on his eyes.

_"Yo! The Name's Aomine Daiki. Just call me Daiki. What's yours ?" _

That's when he met Aomine, who also became his friend from the day onwards.

.

Hisaragi died peacefully when he was ten. He has taught him everything before he left the world. He remembered the man's few last wishes.

_"Young Master, I know that you have talent, a natural born hit man like Master and I know you're smart enough to figure it but please, please try to lead a normal life. I know it's harder, but please at least try it." _

And he did, he was taken into Aomine's family and continued his life. As Hisaragi's wish, Kuroko pursued his studies as he weighted his path. He clearly knew that he won't stray too far from what his father was, but he preferred the weight of the gun instead of designing them. He's also apathetic with blood and killing, although Daiki's father has hammered to both him and Daiki to always be sympathetic with anyone; especially when they're dead.

'_Always respect and never degrade them, even though they're the enemies' bodies, let them rest in peace.'_

But, the final push which made Kuroko into a hitman was unexpected. He knew, even with 'naturally born hitman', he still has this difficulty in exploiting and maximizing his potentials. Not even with Daiki's father and a family's mentor's tutoring helped him much. He was completely the opposite of Daiki; his potential was like overload water broke through dam and flooded the village.

Everything fell into its place when he met Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi was already following his father's footsteps as an arms dealer when he met him. When they met for the first time, he didn't even realize the red head presence until the very end. The highlight of their meet was probably-

'_You have unique, raw talents only I can polish. Train with me.'_ Akashi smirked with such confidence and aura of authority around him.

From that day onwards, he was reborn as _**the Phantom**_.

.

.

A story where a hitman's wings were chained down by his past and a certain arms dealer. The same arms dealer who never understands the nature of 'feeling' and use every mean to chain a certain hitman down to him.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX.**

**longing**

**.**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

_**The Sea God reclines against the light**_

_**His mistakes wavering along the scars**_

'_**Love' and 'Hate' indistinguishably blends in his heart**_

**.**

**.**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Six**** months ago**

A slammed door echoed within the pristine décor of Akashi's Private Office. Kuroko tried to held his anger as he quickly walked out from Akashi's office and went into the nearest lift; leaving the equally displeased male alone in his office.

Akashi's PA, who watched as the unpleasant situation unfold, only managed to nodded in salutation at him before he turned to his work once more.

He gave in to another irritating sigh when he realized that his _personal_ _bodyguards_ have already followed behind him like a pile of lost puppies. As he waited inside the lift, he let his eyes to scrutinize another new batch of Secret Service Akashi has given him forcefully.

Most of them were tall, some were bulky –the strength type of fighter- , some were lithe -definitely efficient and if not deadly-, and the other two have similar body size like him.

'Probably so they can be disguised as me.' Kuroko thought disdainfully at the extreme measure of his safety.

If he was in a better mood, he'd probably tried to be –at least- polite to them, after all, they're here just to fulfill their duties, but alas, he was in a foul mood and wasn't keen to be followed like a damsel in distress.

He needed some time _alone_. _Now_.

As soon as they got out of the lift, he turned around.

"All of you are dismissed." Kuroko commanded as sternly as possible as he let out his authoritative persona. He didn't particularly like to use his –as he quoted from Aomine- 'beta version of scary Akashi', but he couldn't think of more effective way to send them away from him.

"But, Kuroko-sama, we are ordered to stay by your side no matter what you say." One of the Secret Services objected; clearly disturbed to choose between two opposite orders.

"Dismissed." Kuroko repeated his order; not hesitating to completely use his authoritative persona. He's tired dealing with people.

He didn't wait to hear their reply and opted to quickly walk to his Ferrari and sped off before they decided to chase after him. He'll most likely to get into another quarrel with Akashi because of this, but he could care less. Unknown to him, the leader of the group of Secret Service he has just deserted, called the very man who hired them.

"Sir, Kuroko-sama-"

"I see." Akashi cut in; already knew what his lover had done. "Follow him and watch after him from afar."

With another click, Akashi ended the call and stare at the wall-glass window on his right side. He clacked his tongue at the obvious disobedience Kuroko showed before resuming his duty back; hoping to finish the paperwork before dinner come.

.

.

.

With a tired sigh, Kuroko closed the door of his apartment before he activated the security system. He didn't even bother to shoo-ed the guards in front of his apartment and went straight to his bedroom.

After he has exchange his clothes into a more comfortable one to be worn indoor, Kuroko made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a late lunch. He wasn't in the mood for some complicated meal and chose to eat instant ramen he stocked inside his kitchen.

He was in the middle of preparing his homemade vanilla milkshake when his satellite phone rang.

Confused as to who would phone him in that number, since not many knew that number of his and even then, they usually prefer the usual one instead of the highly secured call unless there's an emergency.

Swiftly, he retrieved the phone and picked up the call.

"Hello ?"

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Three Months Ago**

"_Shots have been fired in the middle of crowd in New York last night. The exact cause of this tragedy is still being investigated by NYPD, but it's believed that this incident was caused by the rising tension between the Contractors regarding the contract that the government is going to bid this evening-"_

A man in his twenties walked around as he took his black dress pants. A small towel was hanging on his shoulder as water drops from the tips of his short red hair; still wet from the shower he took earlier. With nonchalant body moves, he walked to the small kitchenette in the luxurious bedroom and took out a fresh water bottle from the small fridge. With the sound of the news was still echoing around the room, Akashi dried his wet locks as he walked back to the main bed; snatching the shirt he has prepared on the chair on the way.

"_-ten civilians were injured while two policemen died while trying to salvage the situation. The contractors who are invited in the Auction-" _

"Sei-kun ?" Kuroko sleepily murmured; his voice was husky and hoarse from sleep and the amount of sounds he emitted the night before; courtesy of the activity he was engaged with the red head. Akashi was halfway buttoning his shirt when he heard Kuroko's call. He didn't bother to turn his head to his newly awakened lover and continued his task.

"Hn." Akashi shortly replied

Kuroko felt a small pang at the cold shoulder Akashi offered to him, but he tried to ignore it as usual; used to the treatment. More alert than before, Kuroko lifted his sore body and sat on the bed; watching the red head man moved gracefully as he put his attire for the day.

"Are you involved ?" Kuroko asked after a while. He knew that Akashi was internationally known for his business, but he never use such brash force. The man was sly, yes that was undeniable, but he never uses dirty method if possible, especially if it involves some innocent lives; after all he takes pride in every achievement he made.

Akashi didn't reply to his question. The teal haired young man was about to give up and took his strewn around clothes when Akashi replied.

"The government said that my kin is 'Contractor'." Akashi said cryptically as he put on his Rolex watch. He was done putting his clothes; the vest was absolutely fitting him in Kuroko's opinion.

"But no matter how much they sugar coated it, it doesn't change the fact that we're still arm dealers." Akashi continued. "We're _dangerous_." He looked at Kuroko's eyes for the first time that morning.

A short look on his watch and Akashi got up. "I have to go." He said. "Your bodyguards are coming over in three minutes."

"I don't need them." Kuroko uncharacteristically scowled.

"And it's for my convenience if you have bodyguards." Akashi countered; not noticing the flash of hurt Kuroko unconsciously displayed.

"I've booked the room for the rest of the week and you're free to stay as you please. Go sighting or something nice while you're here." Akashi took his briefcase and walked to the door. He has just taken another step when Kuroko talked.

"Do you want to have lunch later ?" Kuroko asked; hesitance was evident on the usually monotone Kuroko. They haven't actually in each other presence for weeks now. He thought that now they're in the same city for the same event in the evening later, maybe Akashi can spare some of his time.

"I can't. I have work." Akashi answered dispassionately; banishing any hidden hope in Kuroko's mind. "Which remind me," He turned around and walked to the drawer near the door. He pulled it open before he took the content inside and threw it to Kuroko who caught it effortlessly.

"A gift from me." Akashi shrugged before he took his briefcase

"You know gift won't flatter me." Kuroko said rather brusquely; ignoring the new gun in his hand.

"No." Akashi agreed. "Just think of it as compensation." Akashi ended before he opened the door and walked away.

"I'm not a whore, Sei." Kuroko hissed; just in time before Akashi completely closed the door.

"Are you ?" came Akashi's reply before the door was closed with a click.

With barely contained anger and painful ache, Kuroko threw the gun in his hand to the wall; making a big noise with the impact. Unable to control his emotion anymore, Kuroko tucked his head between his legs; hiding his face.

He didn't care when he heard the door was slammed open and his bodyguards for the day entered the bedroom hastily; looking around for threats. He certainly didn't care that he was almost naked in front of them; the blanket was the only shield for his lower part. He's just realized that..

He's so _stupid_.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Several hours later**

**06.00 PM**

The auction was boring.

That'll be the only thing he wrote in his report, because it has concluded everything and it'd be a good payback for Aomine who shoved this duty to him; the man hated mingling around as much as Kagami hated dog.

Kuroko sighed as he sipped his wine once more. If he could voice his opinion, this is more into a business party rather than an auction; seeing that Akashi was absolutely going to win the contract.

He saw Akashi earlier. In his personally tailored suit, Akashi looked like the descendent of a royal. The red head either didn't see him or pretending to not see him; it didn't matter anyway since he also was actively avoiding the red head. What hurt him even more that he saw clearly Akashi was coming with Chihiro Mayuzumi. He was a hitman too, but Mayuzumi works under Akashi's direct order; mostly like his PA. He didn't know why it hurt to see Akashi clearly relaxed around Mayuzumi's presence and he didn't know why he was jealous at the sight.

Akashi once said that he was the shadow type of fighter and it turned out so do Mayuzumi. So, maybe the chaotic feeling he was feeling right now was because Akashi was in Mayuzumi's presence instead of him. It's not the first time Mayuzumi followed Akashi like a lost puppy. But it definitely the first time he noticed and thought it from this shallow point of view.

'Get a grip.' Kuroko scolded himself. 'Of course he was brought everywhere by Akashi, he was his personal bodyguard.' Kuroko tried to reason in his head, even though it didn't make a very convincing reason.

Either way, it didn't matter. He'd wait until it was an appropriate time to leave. He has no desire to be in this city anymore. He yearned for the comfort of his own apartment.

As guarded as he was, he was startled when he felt his head was patted. Instinctively, he drew his trademark silver gun out and pointed it behind him; all while managing to not look suspicious.

"No need to be so tense, Kuroko-kun." A familiar deep chuckle eased him from his stance and he turned around.

"Imayoshi-san." Kuroko was surprised to see the older man.

"Hey, long time no see." Imayoshi grinned as he continued ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Please stop that." Kuroko deadpanned as he removed Imayoshi's hand from his head.

"Still the same as ever eh, Kuroko-kun ?" Imayoshi laughed heartily. "How are you ?" He asked nicely.

"I'm fine." Kuroko politely though comfortably replied. "How about you, Imayoshi-san ?"

"Same old days." Imayoshi waved his hand. "Let me guess, Daiki was lazy to attend this and he shoved the job to you ?" Imayoshi asked. He stifled a laugh when Kuroko's face darkened. "And please call me Shoichi, Kuroko-kun."

"I never thought I would run across you in this party, Imayoshi-san." Kuroko changed the topic.

"Me neither. But I was invited and I thought it would be rude to not at least show my face for five minutes." Imayoshi shrugged. "And it's not like it gives me any disadvantages."

"True, but it's boring." Kuroko bluntly said.

"Cant deny that." Imayoshi said. "So, Kuroko-kun, I heard that you're still single ? Why ? Do the dames aren't piquing your attention?" Imayoshi said as he showed a bunch of beautifully dressed young females.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Beauty is only skin deep, Imayoshi-san. And I can say the same to you as well." Kuroko replied before sipping his wine once more.

"Ah, but if I do, there would be many girls getting their heart broken." He winked as he put his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko didn't mind at the contact; he has used to Imayoshi's antics and the fact that the elder male was the skin-ship type.

He was about to sarcastically retorted when he heard a loud voice of a random old man booming around the room.

"Ah, Akashi-sama! Thank you for your help on the other day. Without your help, my family won't be able to stand here right now." An old man said to Akashi, who was actually standing near him without his realization.

"It's no trouble, Arashi-san." Akashi humbly said.

"We don't know how to repay your kindness, Akashi-sama, so" with his hand, he gestured a beautiful young lady beside him to stand beside him. She was wearing a modest navy dress which complimented her skin. She looked intelligent and graceful; a groomed heiress.

"Good evening, Akashi-sama." She bowed deeply.

"This is my daughter, Chizuru. I hope one day, Akashi-sama could be able to think of my ordinary daughter. This is our family's wish to repay Akashi-sama." Arashi said. His parade has taken everyone's attention at them.

"Ah, such a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." Akashi courteously kissed her hand. "However, I couldn't promise anything, since I don't know how things will turn out, but I'll keep it in mind." He let out his trademark smirk.

While Akashi was kissing the girl's hand, Kuroko felt an abnormally resentment and ache in his mind. This kind of occurrence wasn't a new thing for the teal haired man, but Akashi never responded to them and always resorted to change the topic all while warningly gestured that he won't take any of that anymore.

So, why now ?

Kuroko didn't realize that he gripped his wine glass really tight until Imayoshi pulled his right hand to the food buffet on the corner of the room.

"Let's grab a bite, Kuroko-kun. I'm hungry." Imayoshi cheerily said as he dragged the still stiff young man away from the centre of attention. Kuroko nodded numbly as he was dragged to the food buffet, his back faced the red head. Just if he turn around, he would see the unpleased expression Akashi wore under his façade.

.

Akashi felt his carefully hidden and questionable anger increased when he saw Imayoshi was holding and dragging his Kuroko away to the food buffet. Kuroko might not realize it, but he was watching the teal haired man ever since this useless event started. He realized that the hitman was upset; he didn't really know why, but he has a guess. However, he didn't bother to approach his lover; he never did anyway. Howerver, when he saw Imayoshi and Kuroko were talking so _friendly_ with each other, he felt questionable source of anger burst out of him.

When the old fool presented himself, he already knew what the greedy old man wanted. Usually he would not take any kind of this offering, but he decided to play along. He was just teasing the teal haired man –to see his reaction- , but it seemed that he was the one who got jealous in the end.

?

_Jealous_?

Monochromatic eyes widened as the word echoed in his head.

'Impossible.' Akashi banished harshly.

With another hateful look to Imayoshi, Akashi turned around and walked away.

.

.

.

Kuroko sighed in tiredness as he swiped his bed suite's card into the door. He was tired, yes, but not from the auction. He has to blame it on Imayoshi. After the elder male found that the foods were unsatisfactory and boring, he had –once again- dragged him out of the party and well, pretty much tasting every street food the vendors offered out there. It might not be his first trip to Venice, but it might as well be the first time he could leisurely walked around the beautiful city to actually have fun. He has come to the country at least thrice, but not once he bothered to go around; aside of work-related things. The beautiful sceneries simply weren't meant to be enjoyed alone, and alone he usually was.

Imayoshi was kind and patient to him. More often than not, he brought a small smile with his antics. He showed him another part of Venice he usually never bothered to look into and boy, he regretted it.

To sum it up, it has been a pleasurable way to spend time with someone familiar who wasn't a _jerk_.

'Maybe it wasn't _that_ waste of time coming here.' Kuroko thought as he put his suit into the hamper to be laundry-ed by the staff.

With an inaudible sigh, Kuroko slipped into the suite Momoi has graciously booked for him. He realized that his set of yesterday's clothes were still in Akashi's room, but he'd let it be. He won't come into _his_ room anymore, especially this late; lest Akashi would think of something _else. _

Akashi. The image of disarray red hair, aristocratic face, sharp heterochromatic eyes, a pair of sinful lip and lithe yet nicely built body filled his bit his lip as this morning incident replayed in his mind.

"_Just think of it as compensation." _

"_I'm not a whore, Sei."_

"_Are you ?" _

'Am I ?' Kuroko thought painfully as he plopped down on neutral-smelling bed.

Am I just a whore to you, Sei ?

He felt nauseated as his feet felt cold at the mere thought.

Akashi was never remotely gentle to him, be it in the bed or other situation. Never had he heard a pure appreciation coming out of his mouth. Anything that he did, it never fazed the red haired man.

He was confused with his exact position in Akashi's life.

Boyfriend ? ((God, he sounded like a teenager))

Lover ?

Fuck buddy ?

The last would be the best to describe them in matter of fact.

In any other situation, he might be okay with the thing between them, considering he's a hitman and Akashi's an arms dealer; time and distance won't favor them. Yet, before he knew it, he has invested some emotional feeling that he thought he wasn't capable anymore to Akashi. The thing that transpired between them wasn't only satisfying his bodily need anymore.

And it's terrifying.

Like he was trap in a deathly sucking sand and he didn't know what to do. If he didn't do anything at all and let this keep going on, he would definitely far beyond help. But if he tried to get out of this, it was hard and he didn't know if he was capable of it.

"_What if he's your Romeo, but you're not his Juliet ?" Momoi said as she cooked the meal in front of her. "Is that what you're afraid of, Tetsu-kun ?" she asked after he failed at describing his concern._

"_Yes." Kuroko said honestly after some time. Momoi unquestionably has described his anxiety perfectly. _

"_Hmm… Well…" Momoi flipped the grilled salmon. "Leap before you look, I guess." _

_At Kuroko's questioning stare, Momoi explained. _

"_I mean, you couldn't possibly keep this forever you know ? Especially when I know that you dislike indefinite situation. Sometimes, it's fine to be selfish. To want to know the truth isn't a sin. You have to be blunt if it concern emotional feeling, because frankly, feeling is both a bliss and a bitch." Momoi said with an annoyed tone at the end; reminiscing her own mistakes. "You are witness to mine and Daiki's relationship. We spent years wastefully skirting around the edge with each other when we both wanted more." _

"_And we're talking about Sei here." Kuroko flatly contradicted._

"_An even more reason. He's more moronic than Daiki in humanity department." Momoi visibly scowled before it disappeared."Just don't let this keep going on too long, okay ? And ignorance could only you bring you so far, Tetsu-kun" At Momoi gave him a pointed look. Kuroko nodded but not promising anything. _

He knew that Momoi was right. He wasn't the type that's okay with uncertainty. He needed confirmation to take any action. He relied on ignorance all of this time because God knows that ignorance was definitely bliss and clearing this _thing_ between them would definitely against his ignorance attitude.

What he couldn't understand was Akashi went through deep measure for his safety. The amount of guards around him was nothing to be scoffed at, if he sum them up, including the ones that weren't in his vision, he could easily say that he's as important as a freaking president! And he was a hitman for God's sake. He could take care of himself, thank you very much. He didn't need someone to baby him like this as if he's a fragile little damsel.

This madness started when their 'meet up' became a routine. Akashi started to dropped by suddenly; as if expecting him with other males. More often than not he found Akashi not to far away from where he was standing; be it in a mall, on top of a building or anywhere. It escalated after Akashi caught him red handed ((God, that makes him looks really awful, like he's cheating on him)) deeply kissing Kagami.

At that time, they were too drunk to think coherently but sober enough to walk to his apartment. He didn't know why or when, what he remembered that Kagami was shoving his tongue into his mouth in front of his door. He distinctly remembered that he thought Kagami was Akashi, therefore he didn't push him away and instead welcoming the heated making out. Akashi was beyond furious, alright. He didn't even consider that they were drunk because they lost a bet to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

Shortly after Akashi ripped Kagami off of him, he was literally fucked into the mattress by the arms dealer. When he woke up the next morning with a patently nasty hangover, his bed was empty and his body -God his body- was heavily sore and littered with bite marks, hickeys and other questionable bruises known in the act of sex. After he recalled last night's even, he quickly made a call to Kagami, because he didn't know what happen with him after Akashi took him.

It seemed that Kagami was also suffering on very nasty hangover, although he coherently apologized for his action last night and they agreed that what had transpired between them would be nothing but friends who were drunkenly fooling around; no harm done. After that particular incident, Akashi started to assign anyone, namely his men, to guard him.

He wasn't complaining at first; humoring the red haired arms dealer. The guards also usefully keep off any annoying suitors on the bay nevertheless. But it eventually became ridiculous that he could bet Akashi was the one behind his suspiciously lack of jobs. What had started as an act to keep unwanted people from his hand turned into a full blown heavy guarding which was beyond _unreasonable_.

In turn, Akashi felt that it was completely necessary and unordinary for a _hitman_ to have _bodyguards_. He was also increasingly annoyed at the Kuroko's never-ending attempts to discard his bodyguards by any means. The last time Akashi went overboard, he _kindly_ knocked them off; reminding Akashi that no matter what, he would not yield under this ludicrous situation.

Either way their patience was running thin and he was sure it wouldn't be long before something snap between them.

He just hoped it would be for the better.

Kuroko felt he was just dozing off when the bell of his room rang. Kuroko casted his eyes to the clock and groaned. It's one in the morning. He quickly holstered his gun and walked to the door. When he took a peek from the door hole, he was surprised to see Mayuzumi standing in front of his door. His earlier annoyance resurfaced and Kuroko unconsciously scowled.

"Can I help you, Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked to the point when he opened his door.

"I'm just delivering your clothes, Kuroko-san." Mayuzumi pleasantly said as he shoved a plastic which contain his clothes. "I saw your clothes when I came to Akashi-kun's room so I thought I'd deliver it before we go to bed." Mayuzumi continued with his pleased tone. Kuroko was more surprised when Mayuzumi called Akashi rather familiarly. And what the hell did he mean by we go to bed?

Kuroko internally twitched.

"I see. Thank you for being so considerate, Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko replied in equal pleasantness. "I was thinking of retrieving this by myself tomorrow morning."

"Oh, but we're having a flight back to German early in the morning, so the room is likely to be locked when you come." Mayuzumi said. "Didn't Akashi-kun tell you ?" Mayuzumi questioned with a fake light gasp. Kuroko frowned.

Mayuzumi was baiting him.

Well, two could play at the game.

"Oh, it's okay. **Sei-kun**," He emphasized Akashi's given name, "said that I'm free to use his room for the whole week. He told me to enjoy some days here for vacation." Kuroko smiled pleasingly. "And I think I left the gift Sei-kun gave to me earlier this morning." Kuroko faked frown.

"Oh, what's that, Kuroko ?" Mayuzumi asked with a strained smile.

"It's only a new gun, Mayuzumi-san. I think it's the SIG SAUER SP2022." Kuroko said. "But who knows ? Maybe I was wrong. That gun is rare after all." Kuroko continued.

"Ah, I see." Mayuzumi hid his gritted teeth. "Please excuse me, Kuroko, Akashi-kun is waiting for me. I don't really want to make him wait." Mayuzumi said pleasantly once more.

"Sure and thank you for the clothes, Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko said before he closed the door.

When he felt that there was no one in front of his door, Kuroko groaned out loud.

Why in God name did he do such a childish banter with Mayuzumi?

Feeling his mind was too awake and mixed up to sleep, he threw his clothes to the chair and plopped down on his bed. He was thinking on telling Aomine about his discomfort, but before he could make the decision, his phone buzzed with new message

"I can't sleep. What's up?" Aomine texted him. Kuroko smiled. That's just how they are. Years of knowing each other has somehow making them developed a 'bond' with each other.

"I feel stupid."

"Why?"

Kuroko stared at the text. Why? Well, why indeed. He was uncertain as whether to tell the tanned man everything or no.

Another two minutes passed and suddenly his phone rang.

_Daiki_

Sighing, Kuroko slide the screen to take the call.

"Tetsu? What happened ?" Aomine asked. His voice somehow comforted Kuroko and decided to tell him everything. The tanned man was bound to know in the end anyway.

"Well…"

After Kuroko explained everything, Aomine fell silent. "Damn, Satsuki was right." Aomine groaned.

Kuroko quickly connected the dots.

"So I'm not misinterpreting anything?" He asked.

"No. A few advices from me: keep up your cool, don't let him provoke you if you do make sure that you have some good materials to throw at him, remember that you're way better than him. He's just a fail copy of you in term of style." Aomine scoffed. "Keep your guard up, God knows what he might be up to. If he act up again, tell me, I'll finish him by myself." Aomine protectively said.

At this, Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Thank you and it's not necessary, Daiki-kun."

"Ah, of course. You kick ass cooler than I am after all." Aomine joked.

They talk for another thirty minutes before they closed off the call. Kuroko sighed as he realized that what he felt against Mayuzumi wasn't prejudiced. Mayuzumi did try to take his spot in Akashi's life.

'Too bad for him, I don't even know where I stand.' Kuroko thought for the last time before sleep overcome him.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Three weeks ago**

**Kuroko's Private Apartment**

**03.00 AM**

_They didn't let him eat or drink; they supplied his bodily needs from the IV they forcefully put to him. His throat was parched and his head was hurting; as if he was having vertigo He was getting weak and weaker every time and he hated as how his mind slowly succumbing to the fear he felt. His mind was messed up enough to not know just who he was anymore. _

"_No!" Kuroko yelled hoarsely as he watched another suspicious kind of scientist coming through the white door of his white, bare room. Helplessly, he tried to struggle out from the chains that were strapping him on a long metal table. Flash of heavy pain happening in his body frighten him. He didn't want it anymore. Please. Let him go. He'd promise to be a good boy. Please please please please-_

_He whimpered as the scientist unmercifully shot the strange electric purple liquid into his vein. The effect was immediate. He quickly felt familiar burning as the drugs spread around his body. His breath came into heavy pants as he felt suffocated once more. His inner organs screamed in agony as another wave of stings ricocheted in his organ. _

"_AHHH!" He screamed loudly his body spasm in rejection of the foreign chemicals. Tears were coming out from his red, definitely swollen eyes. _

_The pain was so intense, so consuming, that he no longer knew where he was. White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin and his organ. His head was surely going to burst out of pain_

_He didn't know just how long he screamed and writhed in pain. When it finally subsided a little, he was already crouched on the floor in his other white room. Before the effect of the drug wore off, another two white men came into his room. His eyes widen in terror as his jumbled brain recognized what they were about going to do to him._

"_Don't-" He begged but the men didn't yield. With a harsh tug, one of the man ripped of his flimsy and thin white dress gown he wore; leaving him bare to the bulky two men. His body was deeply bruised everywhere. There's no unmarked skin from scars, wounds or bruises. _

'_Heh, gotta love everytime we do this.' One of the men cackled in disgusting voice. _

_He tried his hardest to get away from the men, but before he could make it to the corner of the room, one of them purposefully tripped his wobbly legs; making him fell on his chin. He desperately clawed on the floor as he screamed incoherently. A high pitched scream was ripped off his throat when one of the men slapped him hard on his bottom. The shock of the sting was enough to pin him on the floor and the men swiftly tied his arms and spread his legs and tied them on nearby poles which were there for this very purpose._

_Kuroko squeaked when a man brutally manhandled his manhood; trying to forcefully making him hard. They've done this ever since they injected any drugs in him and every time this happened, it always bad enough to knocked him unconscious. _

"_NO! PLEASE-"_

"_Shut up!" The larger man who was caressing his body like a sicko shouted while his partner roughly rubbing him up and down all while groping him here and there. _

"_They should've used aphrodisiac." The smaller man commented as he watched Kuroko got hard painfully. _

"_Nah, the insane scientist said that it would mess up the enhancement drug they gave him earlier. 'Sides it doesn't matter for us."_

"_What do they need this for anyway?"_

"_Sounds like taking the DNA gene from the sperm or something. The drugs 'upposed to dunno, enhance the gene."_

_Kuroko sobbed as he was forced to let out his sperm. He wheezed as he tried to catch up with his very needed breath when the man continued_

"_NO!" Kuroko screamed as the man continued his persistent movement. _

_It hurt it hurt it hurt MAKE IT STOP!_

With a painful jagged breath, Kuroko shot up from his body as he instinctively shielded his body with his arms. Eyes were still dilated; Kuroko's breath was irregular as cold sweats wetted his baggy t-shirt. His instinct was on full drive as his rational mind was still haunted by the tormenting memories.

When his fear finally subsided, Kuroko wiped his cold face with his equally cold hands. He closed his eyes and willed the memories to be locked away where it supposedly belonged. His right hand took the glass full of water on his nightstand and gulped it in one go along with a medication pill he had in case of emergency like this.

It has been a long time since he ever dreamed of his abduction years ago.

GAI.

It stood for Genetically Advanced Idea, led by some bat shit insane but equally genius scientists. There were rumors that they're trying to make a perfect human being with enhancements. They would take any DNA genetics they thought have some potential to be _'flourished'_ under their care. Just like other secret organization, they were very discreet about their experiments

.

Back then, he was observing his target when he was captured. It was simple really, he was on some floors above the grounds inside an empty building. He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly there's smoke everywhere. In instant he realized that he has been played and tried to get out as he held his breath. He had drugs-resistance lesson, but before he knew it he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a very white room with white, flimsy robes. His weapons were gone and there's distinct smell of antiseptics in the room.

Long story short, he was captured because the insane leaders thought that he has the perfect male gene to be experimented.

He didn't know just how long he was abducted; after the first administer of the drugs, his mind was so muddled up that he didn't know anything but pain.

He didn't remember anything when Aomine, Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara came to his rescuer. He didn't remember when Midorima cursed loudly in distress as he tried to keep his critical condition off the bay. He only remembered bits of unintelligible flashes that still confused him even now. From what they've told him, when they finally could pin pointed his location and saved him, his mind was so broken that he was reduced to act like highly frightened six years old.

It took some months of induced coma and rehabilitation that he's finally awakened as _himself_. It took him another month to not flinch at anyone's touch. Another to actually live as usual once more. His friends clung to him; trying to be supportive. That part of healing phase was also the trigger of his closeness to Akashi until they fell into each other bed.

Kuroko took another calming breath before he plopped down to his bed once more; the medicine started to kick in. He took another look at the clock and sighed in tiredness when he saw it's four in the morning. Deciding that he's too pumped up by the nightmare to be able to sleep, Kuroko rubbed his face once more; willing the headache forming on his head to go away.

'Huh.' Kuroko frowned when his hands felt really cold against his face.

He put his hands around his face and neck and felt that the skin on his face and neck did feel hot.

As if starting a bad omen, his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper and he felt his bones were aching everywhere. The headache he had slowly growing into a huge migraine which hammering painfully on his skull. His body felt uncomfortable; the environment felt too cold but too hot at the same time. Knowing that blanketing himself with such a thick blanket like he was right there would only worsened his condition; Kuroko quickly discarded it and closed his eyes once more.

After recounting the symptom, Kuroko easily concluded he must have caught a very, bad sore throat which ignited the fever and the migraine. Kuroko groaned.

This has sneaked up on him.

His throat was starting to hurt every time he swallowed water and food a few days ago, but he overlooked it. He disregarded it as some random breeze; not important enough to be noticed. It didn't help that he was really busy organizing some works and always forgot to take some antibiotics. And maybe he didn't really notice it hurt to swallow anything because he, well, missed some meal altogether for the past few days.

Kuroko sighed at his fate. No wonder he has a nightmare.

With a resigned look, Kuroko touch his headache once more; it was burning. He quickly moved from his bed and walked to the kitchen. He took a plastic bowl and filled it with ice and water. He also refilled his glass with fresh water and took some loafs of sweet bread; knowing that any flavorful food would only taste horrible on his tongue. Putting them into a tray, he brought it back to his bedroom. After putting the tray on the nightstand, he went to his closet and took a small towel and some antibiotics as well as fever medicines out of the drawer.

He took some bite of the bread and winced every time he swallowed. When he's finished, he gulped down the medicines and laid down on the bed. He put the rather wet but pleasingly cold towel on his forehead before he closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy, but he has to meet up with Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara around nine later for a job and he didn't want to mess up because of his sickness. He hoped the medicine and the small rest would help him to survive the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

Wrong.

Kuroko winced mentally as he stood behind Aomine. His headache might have lessened a little when he woke up again, but it doubled unmercifully while his fever skyrocketed as the tense meeting went on.

He was sweating profusely as he could feel his black shirt clung to him like second skin on his back. His hair was holding and hiding his sweats quite well from his face. His eyelids felt heavy and his vision was swimming for a flash of time before it refocused. But of course, none of the occupants realize his current state. He put an award-winning poker face all while looking as alert as he could be. He even put some powder to mask his red face from the fever.

It was unnoticeable of course; even Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima didn't realize it. Midorima was coming too; a surprise to Kuroko. Midorima rarely went into a meeting and if he was, he usually acts as a representative of Aomine and Akashi's part of deal. Midorima was an underground doctor; therefore he dealt with things behind the curtain more often than being on the stage like the others. Aomine and Akashi might have their own respective business in weapons, but they might as well count them as one company when it came to contracts and deals. That's how tight their bonds together; earning themselves a nickname, 'Generation of Miracles'.

This meeting was conjured as a 'peaceful' territory declaration. Usually, Akashi and Aomine never really bother to 'go down' so to speak, by themselves like this, particularly when it concerned something as trivial as 'territory'. They didn't care of newcomers as long as they didn't disturb them. Aomine and Akashi were known not only for their prowess, but also the qualities of their goods never disappoint anyone who buys it.

But this particular newcomer has disturbed them. In fact they made a very unnecessary chaos which annoyed Aomine. They purposefully sabotaged Aomine's deliveries to clients and spread some nasty rumors about the delay. Sure, this kind of things weren't new and decided to just ignore the bait the newcomer purposefully provoked to him.

However, the latest attempt at sabotaging has left three of Aomine's people injured badly. A big mistakes, since Aomine cared for his men and he didn't let whoever hurt the people under his care unscratched. Aomine wasn't one to get temperamental so easily, but when he did, he's menacing; showing his mercilessness.

This uproar also automatically dragged Akashi into the bowl. Because Akashi wasn't involved directly, he couldn't come to the meeting and instead stationed Murasakibara as his representative. It's known after all, that Murasakibara was moving directly under Akashi's orders rather than Aomine's.

And you really didn't want to be the one who ignited both's anger.

Momoi was also enraged when she found out about this and quickly arranged this meeting between them, but of course, after orchestrating some hits to the newcomer as a payback; quite nasty too, nothing less of the fiancée of the Reaper.

He discreetly took another deep breath from his mouth. His nose was starting to clogged up and he knew his sore throat has called his companion; the cold. The meeting was getting tenser and tenser with each seconds ticked by and by the look of it, it was bound to end in blood. The meeting was indeed constructed in false pretend of 'talking business' and the newbie kept on dodging the actual problem –his actions- and steered the topic to other matters. Midorima surprisingly was playing with the man's tune; giving enough time to judge whether to IK the man or not.

When a particular nasty migraine throbbed against his skull Kuroko lost his focus as he tried to squash the pain down. When his focus was back, there's a gun pointed at him. Murasakibara was also being pointed with gun with the newcomer's (he's called Destructive Maddie, if he recalled) other guardian; an accomplished woman by the name of Hex . Murasakibara already pointed his gun back to Hex with a bored expression on his face. Aomine's and Midorima's faces showed indifference, but he knew them enough that they're tense with a hint of concern now.

"You are the Phantom." The newcomer's guard, whom he recognized as Iron, cockily said as he eyed him; probably wondering as why he didn't pull his gun.

"You are the Iron." Kuroko flatly said with sarcasm heavily dripping on his voice. He wasn't in the mood to entertain some bloodlust morons.

"Why didn't you pull your gun even when I point it to your head ?" He asked bluntly. Kuroko recognized the unsaid words though_. 'Are you an idiot ?'_

"I don't see any threat directed to me." Kuroko smoothly lied with a touch of arrogance that definitely making Aomine proud. Well, he couldn't admit that he was too immerse in his headache to notice the movement, right ?

"And yet, your friend is pointing his gun at her." Iron sneered at the woman beside him; obviously the type who demean female.

"Now that's a threat." Kuroko faked enthusiasm. "Atsushi-kun is very wise to be armed against Hex."

"Are you mocking me, Phantom ?" Iron's face turned into a fury as he released his gun's safety.

"No." Kuroko innocently said with monotone voice.

"Well, Phantom definitely has good eyes at what's good and what's trash apparently." The woman he also recognize as Hex commented airily.

"You!" Iron turned his head to his supposedly ally.

"Iron, Hex, put your guns down." Maddie said arrogantly. "There's time to be friendly."

Iron scoffed at the order before putting his gun back to his pocket.

"Such a random cool act you have there, Mr. Phantom." Maddie complimented sardonically. "Is there any chance that I might have you as mine ?" He asked; completely disregarding Midorima and Aomine.

"My loyalty lay between Generation of Miracles." Kuroko answered coldly. "May we resume the meeting?" Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

"Of course, of course." Maddie said. "So, is there any chance of you guys would dole out some for this newbie ?" Maddie cheerily continued.

"We never interfere with anyone's business, Mr. Maddie." Midorima coldly said. "Your assumption of us taking the whole deals out there is false. If clients prefers our goods that's your loss."

"No camaderie between arms dealer ?" The man disgustingly pouted.

"Let's drop the pretense, shall we ?" Aomine snapped. "We all know why we're here." He coldly stated. "Remove yourself and your association within twenty four hours out of our territory." He ordered.

"Why ?" The man fake gasped. "I didn't do anything other than teasing you, Mr. Aomine!"

"This is basically what you've done," Midorima said with equally cold tone. "You have purposefully disrupted our business and at your last pathetic attempt, our men were harmed. We do not care of newbies," Midorima showed openly sneered, "but we do not take kindly when one of us is harmed, Mr. Maddie. So I hope you know where to draw the line and heed us. There would be no mercy if you do otherwise."

Maddie showed a maniacal smile; revealing his true color. "Ehh… So we're going to war then?" He asked with a smile.

"We avoid unnecessary war-" Midorima tried to diplomatically said with repulsion evident on his face before he was cut by Aomine.

"We don't do war with idiot trash." Aomine stood from his seat.

"What did you say?" Maddie screamed in rage. He too, stood from his seat. "How dare you! Don't you realize that your life is on my mercy!" He waved his hands on the glass wall behind him. "I have-"

"Snipers ?" Aomine smiled sadistically. "Please don't think them equivalent as snipers. They'll put real snipers to shame." Aomine smirked. "Why don't you call your, ah, snipers ?" Aomine challenged.

The angered man quickly pull his walkie talkie. "Kill him!" Maddie yelled with such ferocity.

When the seconds ticked by, the atmosphere turned awkward as there's nothing happened.

"What the hell!" Maddie yelled.

"Bzz… Hello~ Nice to meet you, Mr Maddie." A familiar voice cheerfully came out from the walkie talkie. "Though I don't know why you called them snipers." Takao continued cheerfully with tone of confusion.

Midorima snorted.

"Th-then, Iron! Hex!" Maddie yelled again; as if he found his saviors.

Iron barely took his gun out when Kuroko's already on the air and shot with dead accuracy.

Hex hummed appreciatively as she inspected Iron's dead body. "Headshot, eh? So merciful, Phantom." She commented.

"Are you in, Hex ?" Kuroko asked; coherent enough with his fever. He knew Hex never took his client seriously; they were merely plaything to her.

"Of course not. You know me, Phantom." She shrugged.

"YOU!" Maddie took out his gun and pointed it to Hex, but before he could fire it, Hex already performed a round house kick and disarmed him.

"Bye, Maddie." Aomine waved.

_**BANG.**_

.

.

"We should've called him a trash sooner." Aomine complained as he walked to their car. After they walked out of the bloody conference room, they're pretty much ambushed. Though quantity overpowered quality. "That way, we could save a lot of time."

"But then we won't be able to pin point his planted earpiece frequency." Midorima pointed out.

"Which demolish the very reason we have a meeting with him. We need the frequency to know where the real boss is."

"But, it's boring." Aomine continued. "Where did Tetsu go anyway ?"

"Tetsucchin said that he has job with Seicchin." Murasakibara replied as he ripped open a snickers bar.

Midorima frowned. "Don't you think he's a bit off today?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Aomine frowned too.

"He wasn't responding like usual." Murasakibara added. "It seemed that Tetsucchin is sick.." Murasakibara muttered. "His eyes were a bit off and his hands were cold when I accidentally brushed against him."

"Shintaro?" Aomine questioned.

"I didn't aware it myself. When will Seijuuro finish with him ?" Midorima asked Murasakibara.

"I think.. until evening?" Murasakibara shrugged. "There are several occasions Seicchin has today. So probably Tetsucchin won't be back until evening."

"We'll check on him after Sei is finished with him. If anything is truly wrong, Sei should've noticed." Midorima decided.

Aomine and Murasakibara nodded in agreement.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Different place**

**Several hours later**.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong with you?" Akashi hissed as he walked to his car with his bodyguards walking behind them.

"I'm sorry, Sei." Kuroko rather guiltily apologized. "I-"

"If Mayuzumi didn't switch it on time, we'd cause a war!" Akashi scolded harshly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't-"

"Not to mention that it would mess up my plan! The pawns I have moved would be rendered useless." Akashi continued mercilessly; not once did he look back to Kuroko who trailed behind him. If he did, he would have seen the pleased smirk on Mayuzumi's face who was walking behind Kuroko.

Kuroko felt like thousand sharp needles were stabbing in his chest as shame coursed in his vein. Just like the meeting earlier with Aomine, his fever and headache were going on full blow in his body. He barely could breath and he lost his focus more often.

He knew he should've told Akashi that he's sick, but the notion of being weak when Akashi wanted his service didn't bode well with him.

"This is the third time you messed something up today." Akashi turned his body to face Kuroko. "I'm disappointed. If you don't want to help me today, just say so Tetsuya. I don't need someone who do half-hearted task." Akashi ruthlessly said with hard edges on his voice.

Kuroko flinched when he heard what Akashi said. He didn't mean it that way, he was just losing his focus. Another burning shame and hurt filled his body. His heart ached. Why did Akashi think so lowly of him ? He never mess up before and even if he did, he would never mess up intentionally. Why did Akashi forget about that fact ?

"Mayuzumi, you're taking Tetsuya's assignment today." Akashi turned his attention to Mayuzumi who nodded. "You're dismissed Tetsuya." Akashi finalize his opinion before turning back and slipped into his car and sped away; leaving Kuroko and Mayuzumi alone.

"Hmm.. Akashi-kun looks really disappointed, Kuroko-kun…" Mayuzumi mocked as he pat Kuroko's back. "Thank you by the way. With this Akashi-kun might see that I'm better than you." Mayuzumi said in front of him.

"The title of Phantom Akashi gave to me will never fall upon your head, Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko said calmly.

"We'll see." Mayuzumi winked slyly. "Well, I'm better get going. Bye~" Mayuzumi said before he vanished.

Kuroko gritted his teeth as he held his anger, pain, humiliation and disbelief into one box and threw it to the back of his mind.

He was barely walking for ten minutes under the unforgiving heat of the afternoon sun when his vision suddenly blurred.

'Shit.' Kuroko cursed as he fought his way to a nearby alley. His vision was swimming dangerously and he felt a panic rise in his mind when he didn't find any alleyway. Kuroko quickly looked around. It won't end well if he fainted in the middle of public places like this. He would more likely be compromised if an enemy knew about his current condition. When he found a convenient store, he quickly walked into the store and walked to the very back of the said store. He slid down to the cold floor and pulled his phone. He barely saw anything; his vision was heavily blurred as he fought off the faint. He managed to speed-dialed Aomine by his memory rather than his vision.

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

_TUUT_

Kuroko cursed when Aomine took a long time to pick up his phone.

Dark spots were showing on his vision and before he knew it, he has lost his consciousness. His phone was dropped as his hands fell limply to the side.

.

.

.

.

There were soft murmurs nearby as his consciousness resurfaced on the edge. They were pleasant, if not familiar and securing, conversations floating around his consciousness. He couldn't really understand what were being said, but he knew that they're soothing and he let himself drifted back into comforting darkness.

After his initial consciousness, Kuroko found himself to be more conscious compared last time. He vaguely could felt something around his mouth and nose and there's something intruding placed into the upper of his hand. He couldn't smell anything but fresh air, but there's underlying softness and familiar material rubbed on his bare hand. His feet felt cold but the rest his body felt like he was in a sauna. There was something cool on his forehead though. Hazily he recognized Kise's and Momoi's voices; talking in soft whispers around him. He was safe then. With that last thought, he fell into the fog of obliviousness once more.

When he was conscious for the third time, the light weight around his nose and mouth was gone and so was the intruding thing on his hand which he suspected as needle. His headache was still there, but it has mercifully lessened considerably that he could push it to the back of his mind without much difficulty. His entire body was stiff and it hurt when he moved; especially his bones. He rubbed his eyes with his clammy fingers as a sudden wave of queasiness scorched him inside out.

Fighting down the nausea with exercised breath, Kuroko opened his eyes. Good, he was in his bedroom. The lights were off, the only light source was his night light; which also considerably put a bit far from his bed. When he turned around, there was no one in his bedroom, but he distinctly could hear clinks from plates and glasses.

With a bit difficulty, he sat on his bed and his eyes and tried to take off the wet towel on his forehead. He was surprised when a light tug didn't even make the towel budge. Curious, he fumble around the edge of the towel and surprised when he felt something like tape holding the towel off his forehead. Amused. Kuroko took the tape off and it fell with the –now warm- towel. He didn't have to wait long, as soon as he dropped the towel into the bowl of ice on his nightstand, his bedroom door was opened carefully; revealing Momoi with a tray of food on her hand.

"Tetsu-kun! You're awake!" Momoi squealed as she ran to his side. The tray of food was quickly placed on the nightstand and Momoi promptly fussed over him.

Her squeal apparently attracted the rest of the occupants in his apartment. Not too long after, Midorima, Aomine and Kise walked into his bed.

"Finally awake I see." Midorima commented as he fixed his glasses.

"We were so worried !" Momoi exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "You were unconscious for the whole afternoon and night. We decided to move you into the hospital if you don't wake up in a few more hours."

"Reckless as usual, Tetsuya." Midorima said. "You should've known better than working with such a high fever. Under the sun's heat no less." Midorima scolded. He quickly started on checking Kuroko's vital.

"Who found me ?" Kuroko asked as the tid bit of memories before he blacked out resurfaced.

"I did. I was walking around the area when I spot you tumbling into the convenience store. I rushed in and found you already unconscious, Tetsucchi." Kise explained. "Not a really pleasant feeling, since my mind was racing with other possibilities." Kise pouted. "When I see your call to Daiichi was connected, I ask help to him. Then we brought you back to your apartment."

"Your fever was so high that even I felt slight burn on my skin. What were you thinking!" Aomine slammed Kuroko's head lightly with a rolled newspaper.

"That bad ?" Kuroko asked as Momoi put the cold towel back to his forehead.

"I have to put you on oxygen mask and IV drips for the whole night, so yes, that bad." Midorima sarcastically said even though there's no bite in his voice.

"Such a cruel welcoming hug Tetsucchi~ We haven't met each other for some months and you collapsed as soon as I came back." Kise pouted with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Because you're bad for Tetsu's health." Aomine said.

"I am not!" Kise indignantly said.

"Eat, Tetsu-kun. You must be hungry." Momoi softly said as she put the tray into his lap as Kise and Aomine were bickering. On the tray there were a bowl of hot porridge and corn soup, along with some sliced fruits and cold pear juice.

"You're under bed arrest for a week." Midorima said shortly after he finished checking. "Your fever is still around thirty eight degrees, try to drink water as much as you can." Midorima's eyes turned soft.

"Yes, Shintarou-kun." Kuroko nodded; know better than to say otherwise.

Aomine snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"No." Midorima contradicted. "He will be on bed until a few days."

.

.

.

**Two days later**

'It seemed that Shintaro-kun's guess was right.' Kuroko thought disdainfully as he watched the tv. After he was awake, Kise and Midorima have to go to some meetings in Hokkaido. Aomine and Momoi also left a few hours later. They have to deal with some corrupted ministers who were too evil for their countries' good. Murasakibara was in America; visiting Himuro.

They couldn't stay too long because of their jobs, but they constantly checked upon him though. Kise offered to put a maid to make him meals and keep his apartment clean, but he refused. He didn't like stranger sniffing around in his apartment.

The only Generation of Miracles who weren't aware of his condition was Akashi.

He flinched as his last memories with Akashi a few days ago appeared on his mind. Now with his brain more coherent, Kuroko frowned as he recalled the event. He swore that he picked the right map back then...

The beeping of the alarm snapped Kuroko's train of thought. Putting the alarm off, Kuroko took some pills and tablets off the nightstand and swallowed them with water.

Sighing, Kuroko snuggled his pillow closer to his chest.

He was lonely.

He also secretly felt dejected when the red haired man didn't even realize his disappearance for days. He didn't know whether Murasakibara or Midorima filled him on the information, but it was a bit cold of Akashi to outright ignore him like this when he usually check upon him at least once a day. He should've noticed that he ignored some job requests from his firm, but then again, Mayuzumi probably substituted him.

Kuroko felt suppressed anger and frustration when he remembered that man. The nerve of him to challenge himself… He would love to chop that smug face to bits…

His musing about Mayuzumi broke when he felt another nasty wave of nausea crashed upon him. Putting his mouth into a tight thin line, he pushed down the bile which was threatening to make its appearance. Aside of the nausea, his fever didn't go down as fast as he would've liked. His sore throat has been better incredibly, but the fever was still running up and down; making him exhausted even when he was just walking from his bedroom to his kitchen.

Being sick + bedridden + no one around = grouchy and extra-sensitive Kuroko

Oh God, the fever was running up again…..

.

.

Kuroko was lying down on his bed with traces of sweats on his body when he found him

Imayoshi frowned when he examined the hitman. His cheeks were flushing and by the look of it, he was having a high fever.

It seemed that the hitman was really out of it, for the teal haired man didn't realize his presence until he touched the hitman's still rather burning forehead.

"Imayoshi-san ?" Kuroko whispered with his hoarse voice.

"I heard that you are sick, so I come by." Imayoshi shrugged as he put three big plastics of something he couldn't see to the floor.

"I'm fine." Kuroko tried to sit, but Imayoshi's hand stopped him and pushed him back to the bed.

"Tut tut. You're still sick." Imayoshi said as he looked around. "Where is the towel?"

"I didn't use it, it's annoying." Kuroko flatly said even though his flatness wasn't really effective with his flushed cheeks.

"They're invented for something you know." Imayoshi shook his head. "I figured that you would say that, so I buy this." Imayoshi took one plastic and rummaged into the content and pulled a 'bye-bye fever' tape.

"It's for children." Kuroko pointed out.

"But still effective for fever." Imayoshi said as he put the tape on Kuroko's forehead. "And I can't see the difference between a child and Kuroko-kun." Imayoshi joked as he dodged a hook from Kuroko.

"Kidding!" Imayoshi laughed as he watched Kuroko's expression. "But well, you make a very cute midget adult though." Imayoshi teased; earning another punch from Kuroko.

"Anyway, I also brought your favorite." Imayoshi hummed as he took a vanilla milkshake from the other plastic bag.

Kuroko's eyes brighten at the sight of his favorite drink. He took the offered beverages with a quiet thank you.

"I also bought some sweet breads and soft cakes. And other several groceries and medicines." Imayoshi continued.

"Thank you, Imayoshi-san, but you don't have to burden yourself to do this." Kuroko said softly.

"Nonsense. I don't have any work anyway." Imayoshi shrugged. "And I've told you so many times to call me Shoichi, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

"Swear." Imayoshi grinned. "Just let me feel useful, won't you?" Imayoshi said as he sat on Kuroko's bed. "Let me take care of you, Kuroko-kun." He patted Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko was silent for a while as he stared at Imayoshi; as if he was contemplating something.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko said as he kept eye contact with Imayoshi. "Call me Tetsuya, Shoichi-san."

Imayoshi was startled for a bit before a huge grin broke on his handsome face.

.

.

.

.

Akashi scowled as he stared at his iPhone.

It's been a few days since he last see Kuroko. He didn't realize the bluenette absence wasn't because the job he has assigned to him until this morning. True, even though Kuroko usually answered his and Aomine's calls for job, Kuroko was still a freelancer. He could reject his assignment if he wishes; he wasn't in a binding contract with him after all.

He scowled even more at the fact.

When he heard some knocks on his door, he almost hoped that it was the teal haired hitman. His hope was crushed though, when Mayuzumi's head popped into the room.

"It's lunch time, Akashi-san, do you want to go now ? I've fetched the driver to get ready." Mayuzumi said.

Akashi nodded. "You've just came back, right? Come have lunch with me." He said as he stood.

"A-ah, yes! I'd be delighted." Mayuzumi said happily.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

"It's nice to be out, isn't it ?" Imayoshi said as he walked around with Kuroko in tow. He donned a black V t-shirt and dark brown pants with an expensive watch on his hand while Kuroko wore black polo t-shirt and navy jeans.

What was unusual from Kuroko was the black frame glasses on his nose.

"Yeah." Kuroko agreed. After being coped out for days in his apartment, a fresh air improved his mood. His fever was mostly gone by now, only the trace of light headache still presented. He did still get tired easily though, his energy hasn't restored fully.

Imayoshi took care of him for the last few days; tending his needs as well as be his companion in his empty apartment. The elder male was nothing but patient and caring to him. More often than not, Imayoshi has made him forget about the suffocating feeling in his chest whenever Akashi popped out into his mind.

After walking around the communal park, they decided to have lunch on nice, three story café the elder man usually come whenever he comes to Japan. The elder man was a professional informant and a consultant strategy, and information was as expensive as weapons in this world. So it didn't faze Kuroko too much when Imayoshi pulled out a black Ferari to go to the café; considering it was far from his apartment and Imayoshi insisted that he'd be killed by Midorima if he knew he take him who has just recovered from his sickness so far away by foot.

It's a nice change; he has to admit rather guiltily. Of course he would always be happy even if Akashi only stands beside him, but there's this difference when he actually enjoy someone's companion to have fun; in particularly when the said companion was kind and willing to spend his time with him.

Imayoshi was surprisingly talkative and he found that he didn't have any difficulty in conversing with the elder man, considering he was usually a quiet type. He parked his car on a nearby parking lot and they walked to the café together. Its name was Shelter Café. They chose a nice spot on the second floor where they could see the road and the scenery in front of the café under the cool shelter of a tree which planted on the balcony.

They were waiting for their orders when Kuroko's eyes caught something on the front of the café. His heart stopped when he saw a familiar red head coming out with another familiar blonde from a black car. They were walking into the café as they were engaged into a casual-looking conversation. He felt his feet cold suddenly and his heart dropped in disappointment.

Years with the red haired man and he could count with only his right hand just how many times they had lunch together.

Imayoshi who noticed a shift in Kuroko's aura when he was checking his menu quickly looked up to see what happened. He frowned when he saw evident hurt on Kuroko's light blue eyes. Turning his head to follow Kuroko's eyes, his eyes widened a bit when he recognized Akashi with Mayuzumi Chihiro in his presence.

Understanding dawned in Imayoshi's mind as he remembered the scene on the auction a few months ago. He thought that Kuroko was just upset to be in the auction. But it seemed that the very cause of his potential crush was the red haired arms dealer. And possibly Mayuzumi. He didn't really know whether he truly liked Kuroko as more than a friend or not, but either way, he won't let Kuroko to get hurt anymore.

His eyes narrowed at Mayuzumi. He knew that Mayuzumi was somehow adapted the same shadow type of fighter like Kuroko, although he thought Mayuzumi's was weaker in that department in comparison of Kuroko's, who he regarded as the original style maker. Nevertheless, he was still a strong opponent.

Imayoshi cleared his throat to catch Kuroko's attention. "I change my mind. I think I'm in the mood for some sushi." Imayoshi said as he stood.

Surprised flickered to Kuroko's face before his hand was tugged by Imayoshi and he was forced to stand and follow the black haired man. There were already enough bills to cover their orders on the table and Imayoshi led him toward a different stair to the first he put two and two together, Kuroko couldn't help but smiled appreciatively at the elder man's consideration.

And that's how Akashi saw the both of them.

.

.

Akashi's eyes widen when he came across someone he didn't expect in the café.

A small smile on his somehow paler than usual face and right hand was held in Imayoshi's hand was Kuroko. The same Kuroko who he was brooding over for the entire day.

They met each other on the L junction at the stair. Akashi and Mayuzumi were going up while Kuroko and Imayoshi were going down.

His blood boiled instantly as his eyes narrowed down on the connected hand. His mind quickly went to the memories where Kuroko passionately making out with Kagami.

What the hell?

"What the hell are you doing here, Tetsuya?" Akashi hostilely hissed.

Kuroko's clear blue eyes widened in equal shock before it slipped back into his poker façade. "I had lunch with Shoichi-kun." Kuroko said with such coldness that stunned his companion.

"Imayoshi-san." Mayuzumi politely greeted his acquaintance.

"Mayuzumi-san." Imayoshi replied in the same manner.

"So you spend your time lazing around now?" Akashi attacked immediately.

"What do you mean, Sei?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"After your incompetent behavior days before, you disappeared without notice and didn't do any jobs I gave to you. So this is how you spend your days?" Akashi inquired with sinister tone. He knew he acted rashly and jumped into conclusion without proper evidence, but he was too angry to care.

Imayoshi's eyes widened in alarm at the degrading suggestion Akashi threw to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya was-" Imayoshi explanation was cut when Kuroko raised his hand in stop gesture. Akashi's eyes narrowed even down when he heard Imayoshi called his Kuroko with his given name.

"Is that what you thought of me, Sei ? That I was entertaining some men in my 'absence' ?" Kuroko asked angrily; gone his monotone voice.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private, Akashi-san? It's attracting attention." Mayuzumi whispered. Half of him was displeased when he saw Akashi instantly jealous without much preamble, but another half of him was pleased to see both Akashi and Kuroko in a quarrel.

"Stay here, Mayuzumi." Akashi said.

"Wait me in the car, Shoichi-kun. I won't take long." Kuroko said before Akashi harshly tugged Kuroko to the exit

"Why are you with that mongrel?" Akashi ruthlessly said as soon as they were outside.

"And as I said before, _**Sei-kun**_," Kuroko mocked, "I had lunch with him." Kuroko crossed his arms. "What are _you_ doing with _**him**_?" Kuroko asked with clear venom in mentioning Mayuzumi.

"I'm going to have lunch with him." Akashi growled.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko flatly said. "So the mighty Akashi Seijuuro manages to find some spare time to have lunch with someone else but never with me?" Kuroko sarcastically said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Akashi scoffed. "He's just my PA." He said with hard edges.

"However, it seems that he's more than a mere PA to me." Kuroko said with equal hardness.

"And so do I. Imayoshi seems to be more than a friend to me." Akashi stated with unkind voice.

"Why ? Does informants is your preference for now, Tetsuya? Is he richer than me ? Is he better than me ? Or does he pay you ? You should say so, it would be no trouble for me to pay you for a ni-"

_**BUK**_

Akashi was caught off guard when his left cheek collided with Kuroko's right hook. He almost fell to his back if it wasn't for his strong legs holding him up.

"How dare you, Sei?" Kuroko whispered menacingly as disbelief evident on his face "Do you want to know why I go out with him today ?" Kuroko taunted with sharp eyes. "I go out with him today because being treated _kindly_ is a _very nice_ change!" Kuroko raised his voice; gone was his patient with Akashi.

Akashi was more surprised at the enraged outburst Kuroko threw at him, even more when his brain registered what the teal haired man said.

"You don't know what I've been through for the few past days so don't you dare accuse me of something that I do not. I might be a killer, but I'm not a whore." Kuroko heatedly said; resentment was barely concealed in his tone

"The only bed whose I fell into is only yours. Don't –" Kuroko choked. He was surprised when he felt tears began to forming on his eyes. He was highly frustrated and mad, but he didn't realize that it was this bad to be able make himself emitted some tears.

Akashi always made his feelings mixed up like a big tornado in his heart. He was unable to put his emotion under control whenever it involved the red haired man. The bed the man occupied the night before was always empty every morning; making him deal with the aftermath alone.

Every morning after their tryst, Kuroko would always stare at the ceiling, thinking why he let the arms dealer into his bed again and again and again when he's always a wreck of emotion in the aftermath.

But please,

….no more. He'd break once again if this kept going on.

"You always leave me alone every time we sleep together, Sei. Every time, I would always wonder, am I just an easy fuck to you. It seems that I'm right." Was what he wanted to say, but instead, he said differently.

"You know what? Forget it. If you believe that I'm a whore you could pay, then so be it. I won't try to change your opinion. I hope Mayuzumi is more suffice than me, since you're so fond of him. Good day, Sei." Kuroko bowed lightly before he walked away from a stunned Akashi; leaving him alone.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**XYZi HQ**

**01.00 PM**

**Present days**

Aomine sat comfortably on his chair like a boss. He has nothing to do anymore, aside of monitoring some trouble makers he has as operatives here and there, but even then there was nothing much to do. Kuroko was due to back tonight and he believed that he would successfully finish his mission. For the time being, he was playing with his phone; threw it onto the air and caught it again as he waited for his fiancé's reply; probably irritated because he disturbed her in a meeting with the other allies.

_Blah_.

His thought went back to the cold war between Akashi and Kuroko. They clearly have a quarrel, a big one if he must say. They still acted civilly against each other if they met, but somehow, there's this underlying bitterness between two of them. He was highly alarmed, specifically when Kuroko requested two weeks long mission he knew he has as soon as he came back to his feet. He has a feeling that Mayuzumi might be thrown in between the problem of his two best friends slash brothers. But none of them were willing to talk to him about it and he knew there's no use on forcing them to talk. Until then, he has to wait patiently and carefully arranged so that Kuroko and Akashi won't come across too often.

"Well, isn't it too calm?" Aomine grunted internally at the lack of work. He was no meant against the joy of no works, it's just… it's too calm that he actually deemed suspicious enough. He was already halfway dozed off when he heard the door slammed open; As if his earlier thought was a bad omen, a loud bang from an over-panicked staff that kicked his door echoed in his room.

"What the- ?" Aomine cursed as he managed to catch his falling phone on time.

"Aomine-sama ! We need your assistance. One of our team is ambushed." A quite young man with staff uniform yelled as he broke into Aomine's office. Aomine got up instantly and jogged to the room to guide a runaway road for failed mission with the said staff right beside him.

"It was supposedly a normal delivery mission, but they're ambushed on the way back. It seems that there have been some explosions and trapped them inside a building. We managed to get some signal after the impact, but it keeps going down." he briefed him.

"Keep up with the signal." Aomine demanded as he arrived at the said room and looked around; absorbing the information on the many flickering screens in front of him .

"Whose is it?" he asked as he put the earphone and face the monitor that showed him the map and other things.

". . . Kuroko-san's. I'm sorry sir." as he slowed down his speech and gave him a sympathy look. His big hand stop adjusting the earphone as the fact dawned on him and for the first time, his bored facade broke down as his eyes dilated.

"Tetsu! Can you hear me ? Tetsu!" Aomine yelled as he faced the monitor. There's only buzzing sounds here and there. "Tetsu!" Aomine frustration evident in his voice.

"… to.. Daiki-kun ! Is… th.. you ?" Tetsu's voice filled the tense room.

"Thank God. Are you okay ? What's the situation?" Aomine demanded.

"I-I'm fine. Just some minor gashes here and there. I'm currently trapped in an underground corridor; thanks to the moronic excuse of the men blasted the building." Kuroko told Aomine as he was lightly coughing from the remaining soft debris. "Three members are saved, two dead. I've told them to go to the backup point nearby. " Tetsu explained.

"Team 1 and 2, go tot the backup point with some medics. Team 3 and 4, prepare yourself for the aid!" Aomine barked

"Yes, sir." He replied and quickly jogged out from the room.

"Tetsu, tell me your last coordinate!" Aomine ordered. 'He must have used himself as bait.. Not good.' Aomine thought.

"I'm around one kilometer to the north west from the attack point one. Both of the way out or in is filled with rocks and other materials. The light is surprisingly still on" Kuroko explained. As Kuroko explained, Aomine began to finding the way out from Kuroko.

"Do you know who's after your team ? Was it just common terrorist with a huge stroke of luck?" Aomine tried to lift the heavy atmosphere as he tried to work his way to save Kuroko from the pinch.

Kuroko was silent.

"Tetsu ?" Aomine called once more; hesitant if it was the connection or Kuroko was truly silent.

"I think it's GAI, Daiki." Kuroko's voice was somber.

Flash of the most torturous scene he has to watch when the entire Generation of Miracles finally managed to save Kuroko from GAI's clutch filled his mind. An image of heavily battered teal haired young adult with unmentionable and questionable bruises known to humanity and acting like a terrified child with every high pitched screams he let out made Aomine's leg weaken.

Panic started to induce his rational mind

"Fuck." Aomine thought as sweat lingered on his forehead. "How many minutes do you think the enemy will find him ?" Aomine barked to one of the man under him.

"Around one hour sir."

"Shit ! How much time do we need to arrive at his position?" Aomine asked.

"Approximately two hundreds and forty minutes with airplane, Aomine-san. Excluding the time we need to dig up to help him."

"Damn… Tetsu, can't you see anything to help you out ?" Aomine asked Kuroko back. But no one answer. " Tetsu? Answer me ? Are you there ?" Panic was obvious from his voice.

"I-I'm h.. voice isn't really clear." came Kuroko's rather weak reply as he kept on coughing.

"Tetsu ? Can you hear me?" Aomine asked frantically. "Tetsu ! What's wrong, are you okay ?" Aomine's worried voice blasted around the tense room.

"The signal is going down and down, Sir !"

"I'm okay, Daiki-kun, sto *cough* stop yelling. Anyway, I never thought in my life I'd hear you go all commando and serious." Tetsu's tried to lighten the mood.

A loud bang from Kuroko's side surprised Aomine.

"Tetsu ? What's that ?" Aomine asked.

"Damn. Listen Daiki-kun, I don't have much time." Another loud bang could be heard once more."The mission is successful." Another loud bang filled the background as well as the sound of the rocks crumbled down."Please don't go after me, I'll figure something out. And,"

Another loud bang filled the background, as well as the sound of guns blaring.

".. tell Sei that I'm sorry about our last fight."

In the background, Aomine could hear the sound of laughter and the sound of guns getting readied.

"Tetsu ? Tetsu !" Aomine desperately call him. He heard some sword swings' sound as well as Kuroko's pants.

"See you soon, Daiki-kun." Came Kuroko's last words and right after he said it, a loud crashed can be heard and it was all silent.

.

Aomine slid down to the floor, his shoulders hunched down as he removed the earpiece. The silence from the broken call was deafening.

"Sir, Team 1 and 2 got a S.O.S signal from the remaining of the members."

Yet, Aomine ignored it as he still didn't believe what events have occurred earlier. "Tetsu,, he was captured… "

"Damn!" Aomine yelled before he stood and ran to the door. If what Kuroko predicted was correct, then he has a chance –a slim one, but a chance nonetheless- to rescue him.

His temporary PA was also running behind him; waiting for any orders.

"Call Ryouta and Momoi, order them to prepare for immediate rescue plan. And prepare our jet. Tell them that I'll join them en route in half an hour. I need to prepare."

"Yes and already done, Sir." His PA said before a call disturbed Aomine's mind from the mentally prepared plan he was making. Without bothering to look, he answered the call.

"What's the situation ?" Akashi nothing but commanded him. "Tetsuya's signal went off a few moments ago."

"Wait, you put a tracker on him ?" Aomine said seriously as he neared his den.

"Yes. And I'm in the middle of tracking the exact place." Akashi replied rather impatiently. "What's the sit, Daiki ?"

"Mission backfired. Reason unknown. In the middle of preparing to rescue. Have called Ryouta and Momoi to assemble." Aomine shortly said as he literally dropped any weapons in his room into the bag. "It's GAI, Sei." Aomine said gravely.

Aomine visibly flinched when Akashi uncharacteristically growled deeply; a silent Akashi was scary, but an openly angry Akashi ? It's batshit bloodcurdling.

"There's a reason why Tetsuya is heavily guarded and the funds I allocate every months aren't donation, Daiki."

"I know, it can't be helped and I'm sorry. But I thought you've approved or at least, knew about this even though both of you hasn't talk to each other ?" Aomine's lips were set into a thin line.

"Yes. However, it never occurred to me that GAI is still active after the destruction we gave to them." Akashi said after a while; admitting his error slip. "Which remind me, how the hell none of us heard of GAI's reformation?" He asked as he lightly squeezed his temple to ease the upcoming headache. Trust Kuroko to _**be**_ _**able**_ to do _**this**_ to _him_.

"No idea. We did fully annihilate them. Any loose ends have been dealt with." Aomine said. "It probably someone who tried to reanimated GAI and used its past fame."

"Or we missed someone." Akashi commented as he arranged a few things.

"Well, fuck then." Aomine cursed as he ran out to the helipad.

"I've sent the coordination. We'll meet you there." Akashi said before he hung up; obviously going to prepare for the sudden turn of event.

If it wasn't GAI, they would probably weren't _this_ panicked.

'We'll save you in time, Tetsu.' Aomine promised as he took off.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

GAI.

When he –they- found Kuroko all those years ago, he lost his footing.

Kuroko, the Kuroko he knew was screaming at him, at them, yelling incoherent things as he screamed to the top of his lungs. His body was nothing but nasty bruises. He was alarmingly thin; they could almost see his bone protruding from the skin. He put a fetal position; a natural position for a human to defend himself from danger. His hair wasn't that healthy and shiny teal he knew, but rather dull, greasy and wild. His eyes weren't clear blue anymore and instead it reflected the very definition of fear, insanity and a drop of common sense.

It took both Kagami and Himuro to calm him down –or at least making him stay still- as Midorima checked him while they were running out of the damned building. Takao professionally helped Midorima; pushing his horror to see his friend turned into this mess and let his expression turned grim to show his terror.

It wasn't until he was sure that they're out of the building and safe with the reinforcement specially prepared for them, that he turned his back and followed the red massacre his other friends were doing.

It's nothing but bloodlust in the air.

.

So, imagine his horror when Aomine called him, -an unusual occurrence- and he was told that GAI might have kidnapped Kuroko again.

He lost his balance as the gruesome memories were brought back into his mind.

With heavily leaning on the wall behind him, he listened as Aomine told him everything. After he cut off the call, he quickly arranged some reinforcement of his own before he dashed out of wherever he was and rushed off to the private airport they have like a maniac.

Kuroko.

He might be in a mission, but he has heard something that he was sure none of his friends know. Being a con-artist with wide network has its perks. He couldn't do anything since he was still in a mission and he couldn't meet the man straight away, but-

-when he sees **him**, there would be **hell** to pay.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

Out of all things he expected of his friends –a weird notion for himself- when he finally arrived at the rendezvous point they've agreed before they went to search for Kuroko together, was being punched by Kise with his left hook. And Kise's left hook was mean. He has just walked into the meeting room in the jet when Kise suddenly stood and punched his squarely on his face.

Before he could lash out at the blonde, he was hit again by a furious looking Kise.

"Ryouta-kun!" Momoi yelled as Aomine held Kise back.

"We are brothers, Sei, but I don't accept what you've said to Tetsucchi!" Kise shouted.

"Calm down, Ryouta!" Aomine said loudly.

"No! I've been silent for the whole time as he hurt Tetsucchi again and again and I won't tolerate it anymore!" Kise shouted. He managed to break free from Aomine's caging hold and went for Akashi again. But this time, the red haired man was prepared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akashi shouted of his own as he dodged Kise's kicks and punches.

"Don't play innocent." Kise remarked. "You knew perfectly well what I'm talking about." Kise growled.

Understanding dawned upon Akashi as he dodged another round house kick. His face turned furious. "Do you think I don't regret it ?" Akashi snarled as he kick Kise on the stomach. The later only stumbled down for a while before he was back to his feet. "Do you think I don't ponder on what he was saying, considering I'm also confused by half he said that day ?"

Yet again, before he could say anything more, Kise cut him off.

"He was goddamn sick, Sei! Those days where you accused him whoring himself to some men, he was so sick that he was bedridden for days! Days!" Kise snarled. "You didn't know my feeling when I saw Kuroko laid unconscious on a cheap convenience store! You didn't know what it feels when you watch as Shintaro put oxygen mask on him! You didn't know how anxious we were because there's no sign of him waking up for the whole evening until dawn!" Kise continued.

Slowly, the rest of the occupants in the room began to putting the piece one by one as alarm appeared on Aomine's face when he heard the word 'whore'

Akashi was surprised at this declaration. Kuroko was sick ?

Noticing Akashi's surprised face, Kise quickly kick the arms dealer on his chest which he barely dodged in time. As if sensing his question, Midorima spoke.

"Yes, Tetsuya was sick." Midorima confirmed. "He has a very high and dangerous fever, sore throat and huge migraine. There's also bad case of nausea. But mostly the danger laid in his fever. It didn't come down until a few days later." Midorima narrowed his eyes. "And by the looks of it, you don't know. He was sick from the morning, but he managed to kept it from us when we were exterminating Maddie."

Aomine frowned. "Hang on. When Kise found him in the convenience store, it was around twelve o'clock. And Atsushi said that your schedule for that day run at least until late evening. We thought that you dismissed him because you _knew_ he was sick." Aomine frowned even more.

"No, I didn't aware of it." Akashi admitted honestly as his gears were running. "He messed up really bad and I dismissed him for the day. And I didn't hear anything from him until I met him at the café. He even ignored the job I sent him." Akashi continued.

Turning into his senses, Kise frowned in suspicion. "Wait, don't you put guards around Tetsucchi?"

"I do. And they said that they didn't see him in or out the apartment." Akashi frowned too. "As a matter of fact, they didn't even reported that all of you coming to his apartment."

"Seicchin, could it be that the messages were intercepted before it reach you ?" Murasakibara voiced his opinion.

Akashi was silent.

_Mayuzumi was with him when he attended the auction._

'_Where were you?' 'I was delivering Kuroko-san's clothes, Akashi-san.'_

_Mayuzumi who brought the whole maps he needed for that day.._

'_Mayuzumi, you're taking Tetsuya's assignment today.' That pleased expression.._

_"A-ah, yes! I'd be delighted." Mayuzumi said happily. That happy expression when he asked him for a mere lunch. _

'_I hope Mayuzumi is more suffice than me, since you're so fond of him'_

Then everything clicked.

"Mayuzumi." Akashi whispered as realization slammed into his head. Now everything made sense.

Damn.

"Mayuzumi?" Aomine glared. "He has been trying to bait Tetsu for your attention. He _likes_ you." Aomine said harshly. "Haven't I said it to you, Sei?"

"What ?" Akashi sharply turned his head to Aomine.

"Sei, did he has your phone on some period of time ?" Momoi asked with somber tone of hers.

"Yes." Akashi said surely. "I have to forgone my phone for some occasions. I usually gives it to Mayuzumi, since he is my PA."

"Then, it's Mayuzumi." Momoi concluded. "Daiki texted you the morning after Tetsu-kun told Daiki about Mayuzumi's behavior."

"And he handled the bodyguard's report I put around Tetsuya's apartment. I dismissed his personal bodyguard; Tetsuya threatened to have sex with Kagami if I didn't pull them." Akashi continued.

"Mayuzumi's our culprit then." Kise scowled; half still upset to Akashi, half wanted to kill Mayuzumi this instant.

"Do you think that he's involved with this..?" Midorima asked.

Akashi shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I did thorough background check by myself for every inner staffs I have."

Midorima sighed as he went out of the room and went back with some pack of ices. He handed one to Kise and another to Akashi.

"Idiots." Midorima openly scolded before he sat back on his seat.

"Let's strategize, shall we ?" Midorima decided as he waited for the rest of his friends sat on their respective seats.

"I have sent my usual reinforcements to the coordinate Sei sent to me." Kise stated; obviously still sore about Kuroko's and Akashi's quarrel.

"Same here." Murasakibara said.

"Takao is leading the medic teams and several reinforcement teams. He's on the way to the coordination too."

"Same. I'll play the recording of the conversation I have with Tetsu before the line was dead." Aomine said. "And we'll talk about the things you said to Tetsu later, Sei." He said dangerously to Akashi before turning his attention back to the present problem.

"So, here's what we got…" Momoi opened the discussion.

.

.

.

.

With a silent gesture of go-hit-her, Akashi walked silently behind the bushes around the abandoned mansion. He was wearing Kevlar and other SWAT level equipment around his lithe body. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima also followed behind him as their respective groups of reinforcement were following behind them.

Even though they came to the ruined building where Kuroko was captured in just some hours difference, it took them a few more days before they could pinpointed the exact HQ of this GAI. The wait grated on their nerves because God knows what GAI could do to Kuroko. They were obsessing with him and his ability as the Phantom as it was rare and very useful in their line of work.

Heavily armed with probably the best weapons in the world courtesy of his and Aomine's resources, they slipped in to the building after Imayoshi managed to hack through the first layer of the system. It seemed that this organization they're facing was far smarter and more powerful. Imayoshi was really good in hacking, but to think that he would need solid thirty minutes was disturbing.

Not to mention that he said it's only the first layer, which only controlled the gate and the CCTVs on the outside. He hates the elder man because of his sudden closeness with Kuroko, but he was willing to put his hatred aside if it meant saving Kuroko sooner.

After knocking the guards down, Akashi looked behind him. After getting the ready signal, he slipped into the mansion. He looked right and left, but the corridor was suspiciously empty. Frowning, he motioned Aomine and the rest to keep proceeded with the plan.

With a nod, they scattered into a smaller groups. Two groups of reinforcement were investigating the first floor. The mansion was huge, there's two ways after the huge stairs on the front. Kise and Murasakibara took the left and left with some troops while he, Midorima and Aomine took right.

His suspicion grew even more when they didn't even came across any guard at all.

Some dread began to fill him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

His eyes widen when he saw a pair of foot protruding from the first room they came across. Aomine quickly jogged to the front with his weapons ready in the air. With a sudden and sharp turn, Aomine turned into the room and walked in. When they didn't hear anything, Akashi walked and slipped into the room cautiously as Aomine walked around the room; exploring the room for dangers.

The room was he guessed as a rest room, there were several bodies on the floors wearing the same uniform; orange coat with white shirt and pants underneath. His stomach churned when he recognized that it was the same coat GAI used years ago.

Aside of the splattering blood, there was nothing suspicious.

"They're killed about an hour ago." Midorima whispered.

They walked out of the room and warily looked around. They didn't really put this kind of scenario.

"An hour ago.." Akashi thought as they carefully looked into the rooms in their floors.

"Sei, there's only dead bodies in our floor." Murasakibara said from the earpiece.

"There's nothing on the first floor. Only several mangled men." Himuro reported. "The garden was empty, although there's a body on the pool. It seemed that he was shot."

"Sei-kun, Imayoshi-san hacked the second layer, where I could see you right now. There's nothing but corpses on the first and second floor. Is-wait-"

"Satsuki?" Aomine whispered

"We see something moving. It's, wait…" Momoi cut off; giving them even more suspense.

"Sei, it seems that it's not a two story mansion like we thought. If we predicted it correctly.. Himuro-kun, Ryouta-kun, Atsushi-kun, go to Sei's and Daiki's position, the others, stay alert on where you are. Sei, walk towards the very end of the room on your corridor. In there, you'd see a wardrobe. The left door was a fake. It seems that it would lead you to somewhere. Imayoshi-san is still trying to break the code.."

Akashi and the rest of his groups began to recheck their weapons. They might be facing with something else entirely. The men definitely were killed by professional assassins. After they were grouped together again like the beginning, Akashi and Aomine led the groups while Kise and Murasakibara were guarding their backs. Midorima was put in the middle of the troops; he was the most essential figure in this rescue motion.

Quickly enough, they arrived on the room Momoi mentioned. In three counts, Akashi and Aomine slammed the door before hiding on the side; strong enough to open it but not strong enough to make noise. Hearing no sounds, Aomine turned to the door with his gun raised. He motioned them to come in with his hand.

"Ryouta, Atsushi, Himuro, Daiki, go with me. Shintaro, stay here. All of you stay here with him, if something happened, I want my troops, Daiki's and Atsushi's to come straight down. The rest of you have to go out of the mansion as soon as possible and secure Satsuki and Shintaro from harm. Am I understood?" Akashi ordered.

"Sei-" Midorima wanted to protest but was silenced by Akashi. "We need you to be safe so you could take care of Tetsuya. With his history, I trust no one but you to handle him."

Resigned but understanding, Midorima nodded.

"Let's go."

.

.

Suspense, adrenaline and thrill were coursing high in his body as he, Akashi, Himuro, Murasakibara and Kise walked along the long passages. Kise was walking backward to guard their back, Himuro and Murasakibara on their left and right while he and Akashi led them toward the passage.

When they finally reached the end of the passage, there were two corpses he thought as the guards.

'_This is it.'_ They thought.

"We might be facing other than GAI. Keep your alert and if they truly aren't GAI related associates and do not giving hostile gesture, then don't do anything." Akashi instructed.

All of them nodded.

In one..

Two..

Three..

He opened the smoke grenade while Aomine's feet slammed the door open.

.

.

.

.

As soon as the door was slammed open, they quickly went into the room with weapon raised and Himuro yelled. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air."

He used a small portion of smoke, so it didn't take much time to disperse into the air.. The brightly lit experiment room was nothing but soaked in blood. On the corner, they saw pile of bodies of the scientists. Some were still on the position where they're killed; on the floor, on the lab desk and several other places. Their eyes widen in complete surprise when they saw Kagami, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga who were raising their own weapons around the bloody room from the corner of their eyes, but their gazes were solely on the figure in the middle of the room.

There stood Kuroko, his clothes soaked with blood and there were several bruises around his exposed skin. His right foot was holding someone down on his chest while his right hand held his trademark silver gun with an unreadable expression. It was a mixture of revulsion, relief, satisfaction and hatred into one bowl of emotion. The man's arms were in odd position and so were his feet.

Half of the man's face was mangled; the skin was heavily scarred but he could saw some tears streaming down on his face. It seemed that Kuroko wasn't even aware of his surrounding, as he paid no attention of the loud sounds from the door or the smoke.

"He was in the zone." Kagami whispered. He lowered his weapon as soon as he recognized them. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga did the same.

Aomine grimly nodded at Kagami's explanation. Kuroko rarely went into the zone and when he did, he's more dangerous than the mixture of mother bear and the deadliest assassin. They watched with baited breath as Kuroko examined the man's face.

"May your soul rest in Hell." Kuroko ominously and coldly whispered before he pulled his gun's trigger;

The man was dead before his blood able to make a puddle around his head.

He was still out of it for a few minutes before his senses came back to his surrounding and he turned his head.

"Hello, Daiki-kun, Sei-kun, Himuro-kun, Ryouta-kun and Atsushi-kun ... Fancy meeting you here." Kuroko muttered before he fell to his knees and fainted.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**New York Private Hospital**

**VVVIP Wings**

**VVVIP Room 1**

**.**

"So.. care to elaborate, _**Tetsu-kun**_ ?" Momoi ordered as her right eyes visibly twitched with fury.

After Kuroko fainted, he was quickly wheeled into the medics and under heavy supervision from Midorima. Kuroko's hands were wounded from jagged knives and he was appallingly weak from the drugs they had used on Kuroko. There were also several nasty wounds and bruises on his body, although none was dangerous, Midorima has to admit that the wounds and bruises were made in such precisions that they wouldn't hurt Kuroko too much or causing too much damages.

After everything was settled down and Kuroko was put intentionally put in coma to lessen the probability of addiction of the drugs and saving him from nasty pain as well, Akashi swiftly whipped up every Kuroko's men who was in the –apparently- Kuroko's 'secret plan'. But even then, they wouldn't talk much; a fact that they're absolutely loyal to Kuroko's orders. It was flattering and frustrating at the same time. It wasn't until Kagami gave them some vague lines that they managed to concluded that yes, Kuroko planned all of these.

Kuroko, who has just awaken from his artificial slumber, saw the -clear as a day- impending explosion on Momoi's face, mentally prepared himself for the pinkette's anger. He has the mind to simplify the explanation but a glance of his friends' face shut the idea up. They did deserve the honest, complete truth and it's for the better to not riling the only female of Generation of Miracles up even more.

"I wasn't idling by in those six months. I made the plan during that time." Kuroko started calmly as he fixed his bed position so he could sit upright. "I have just come back to my apartment after I stormed out from Sei's office back then when I received some unpleasant news."

"It was stroke luck, if nothing else, that Kagami-kun heard someone's conversation in a communal park in New York." Kuroko continued. "He only managed to hear 'GAI' and 'build', but it was enough for us to be suspicious, especially when all of you have cleanly dispersed them into its roots."

"He didn't mention anything to me at first, until he got enough evidence that he didn't misheard anything. That's when he called me."

"_Kuroko, I have some bad, bad news." _

"_Someone we know died ?" Kuroko replied._

"_No, worst." Kagami sighed. "I think GAI is being reformed as we speak right now."_

"But even then, the information he gathered was too vague and for all we know, it could be an entirely different organization. So I.." Kuroko grimaced a bit. "I withheld the information from all of you."

"What the-"

"What are you thinking!"

"Why would you do that!"

"Kurokocchi is an idiot!"

"You could seriously do some fatal damage, Kurokocchin."

Before it could escalate even further, Kuroko held his hand up; silencing his friends.

"See, this kind of reaction that I was afraid of." Kuroko flatly said. "You see, I was afraid that all of you will go overboard because of this issue, so I decide to watch how it goes before I inform this to you."

"But ?" Midorima questioned.

"But," Kuroko nodded, "Things were developing at an alarming fast rate and I was in too deep before I realized what I had done. Before I knew it, I have planted a dozen of spies in the almost reformed organization and it didn't help that my situation was in favor for my solo plan. I have to act fast before it develops into something that I can't control. So, I decided to not involve any of you. At least, directly. But I realize that I would still need your backup in case things go wrong. I planned to tell Shintaro-kun after the mission, but they took my bait sooner than I expected." Kuroko explained.

"You see, even though they're smarter and maybe more powerful, they're horribly greedy. That greediness immensely blinded their judgment in every area. When I presented the bait, I should've known that they would take it immediately without making deeper investigation. I overestimated them." Kuroko shrugged. "The initiator was the very man who founded GAI at first, he somehow managed to get away that time. He's the man I killed back then."

"I've just realized this in the middle of the mission. I have to fasten my plan a bit and within those period between the mission and the way back, I managed to manipulate the necessary strings in time."

"So..your abduction was planned ? By yourself?" Aomine raised his eyebrow in 'I-don't-believe-this' manner.

"Yes." Kuroko confirmed. "As I said before, I've planted dozen of my own men in the organization, after I was captured, I made sure that my spies were the one who will 'take care' of me, so I won't be injured unnecessarily. They also managed to dilute the drug the scientist gave to me, so I won't be affected." Kuroko explained.

"I underestimated your reaction though. I thought all of you would at least discuss it properly and not come straight to their HQ; Again, a poor judgment of mine." Kuroko shrugged once again."I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Kuroko bowed as he could in his sitting condition.

"Of course we're worried to death! Tetsu-kun is such an idiot!" Momoi yelled as fresh tears appeared on her eyes. She quickly enveloped him into a tight bear hug.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko earnestly apologized. His eyes strayed to Akashi who was leaning on the wall; not saying anything. After a moment, the red haired arms dealer stood straight and left the room with a click.

"Just, don't pull this kind of shit again, Tetsucchi. We're deeply worried." Kise pleaded as he leaned his body on the chair. "And why did you have the need to do this alone ? I know very well you're not the solo type of player in a big case like this, Tetsucchi." Kise pointed out rather sharply; saying the very things his friends were dying to ask.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before he decided to let the cat out of the bag. "I need a closure." Kuroko said seriously; catching the other occupants of the room off guard with his revelation.

"A..closure?" Murasakibara frowned as confusion etched on his face. The same thing happened to Aomine.

"A closure for what exactly, Tetsu ?" Aomine asked to clear the question.

Understanding dawned upon them when they watched as Kuroko unconsciously rubbed the scar on his upper left arm, courtesy of GAI.

"I see." Midorima commented. He felt shame burning in his body for not noticing it earlier.

"Then have you ?" Aomine asked softly; obviously feeling the same dread as Midorima.

"Well, I'm here right now, aren't I?" Kuroko smiled earnestly.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**New York Private Hospital**

**05.30 PM**

Kuroko felt slight dread as he walked on the stairs to the roof top of the hospital. He was meeting with Akashi and he knew very well that the man wasn't pleased with the stunt he pulled.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Tetsu." Aomine called as he put his rubic cube down. _

"_Hm ?" Kuroko responded from his bed in the hospital. His IV was recently taken off, although he's still in strict order to stay in the hospital. _

"_He's upset, you know." Aomine said as nonchalant as possible. _

"_I know. But so do I." Kuroko replied; already knowing just who Aomine referred to. _

"_He was blaming himself." Aomine said out of nowhere. "He thought that it was his fault If both of you didn't have that quarrel, he thought that you might not take the mission." _

"_But I was kidnapped after the mission, Daiki-kun." Kuroko pointed. "There's no reason for his guilt."_

"_Details. The point is you're gone while you're still out there." Aomine shrugged. "He was deeply worried. I never saw him fretting that much." He sighed. _

"_I believe that Momoi has filled you about Mayuzumi ?" Aomine frowned in distaste at the blonde's name._

"_Yes." Kuroko nodded. "It was expected for him to do something like that." Kuroko continued. "I have a bone to pick with him after I'm discharged." _

_Aomine nodded in agreement. "So, you realize that Sei isn't at complete fault, right ? At least, before you take any decision, please rethink it. Sei definitely cares for you and I want both of you to be happy."_

"_I know." Kuroko whispered. "All of us are at fault, but it won't change the fact of what he did and what I felt." _

"_Just give both of you a space to breathe and think. That's all I can say." Aomine stood and patted Kuroko's hair. _

"_I'm going to get coffee. Do you want vanilla milkshake ? I could slip it in." Aomine asked. _

_Kuroko nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Daiki-kun." _

_Flashback ended. _

When he finally arrived on the door, Kuroko took a deep breath and opened the door.

It wasn't hard to find the notorious arms dealer. He was on the right side; watching the sun which was slowly making the sky into splash of orange and light violet with his hands on the railing. Without making any sounds, he walked towards Akashi and standing beside him; putting his hand on the railing just like Akashi.

Akashi didn't make any sounds of acknowledging Kuroko. He never did. It was always Kuroko who initiated the conversation between them as if he was an overly enthusiastic girlfriend in front of her bored-to-death boyfriend, and somehow, this fact only firming up his decision.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise." Kuroko opened with a low voice.

"_Promise me that you won't turn yourself in danger, Tetsuya." Akashi harshly said as they coupled together. Harsh pants, moans and the sound of skin slapping in such obscene ways echoed within the room before Kuroko managed to find his voice to answer. _

"_I.. promise." _

"I wanted to go into a line of work where I could protect people." He continued; not minding that the man he was conversing didn't respond. At least he knew that the man was listening.

"That's why I become a hitman, Sei-kun." He said earnestly. "An irony, considering my job is to kill people, but I guess the society needs people like me. People like us."

"Then GAI happened and I was unable to face my demon. All of you may have obliterated them to pieces, but I was still unable to erase the ghost of it." Kuroko stared at his bandaged hand.

"As long as I haven't done it by myself, it won't go away. It's painful." Kuroko hugged himself as disgusting and sick feeling filled his entire being at the mention of his daily nightmare.

"It's really painful. Everyday, I'll keep remember a flash of when I was tortured with those experimental chemicals." Kuroko whispered.

"You.. have PTSD ?" Akashi asked softly; voicing his thought for the first time.

"Yes." Kuroko said with much stronger voice. "But after a few days, I managed to conceal it." Kuroko explained. "I take some medication, when it becomes too much. What surprised me the most that the only one who noticed my lapse is Ryouta-kun. He promised to keep quiet about this."

Akashi was quiet as he took the information.

"Ryouta-kun has been more observant than he let on." Akashi said instead.

Kuroko nodded too. "That's why I need to give myself the closure to move on."

That whole sentence has explained a lot to Akashi. Kuroko didn't need to explain anymore and the shorter man knew it. Such a compatible mind they have, isn't it ?

"I see." Akashi shortly spoke. A moment of heavy silence filled between them.

_The calm before the storm._

"Have you achieve it, then ? Your closure ?" Akashi turned his eyes towards the handsome bluenette beside him.

When Kuroko turned around to face him, Akashi's feet turned cold. He felt suffocated all of sudden as his chest constricted painfully.

He didn't know why, but...

_There's an air of finality between them. _

"Yes." Kuroko sternly said. "I have put it on rest. Forever." Kuroko continued. Another suffocating silence filled them before Kuroko stood straighter and stared eye to eye with him.

"And I want to put something to rest as well." Kuroko closed his eyes and took a calming breath. His feet felt cold and his heart ached painfully, but this was _**his decision**_. _'This is it.'_

"Let's end this, Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko said clearly with a small, sad acceptance smile on his handsome face.

"Why ?" Akashi almost didn't manage to hide his choked voice. Why was he affected like this ? Isn't this what you have predicted yourself ? That someday Kuroko might leave you? After all, you didn't offer him anything than sex and bodyguards who actually annoyed him rather than pleased him.

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't want my memories with you are filled with bitter resentment or bad memories. I want us to be able to remain friends and being a friend with benefits isn't working to well with me anymore."

"You were okay at first, then?" Akashi asked as he pointed the line of reasoning.

"Then I'm in love with you." Kuroko finished with firm voice.

"You..love me?" Akashi peculiarly asked.

"Yes." Kuroko confirmed. "But the thing we have, the thing we understand now, will only break us apart. We can't force it to mend into something more." Kuroko spoke softly.

"This is my confession, Seijuuro-kun. I love you." Kuroko declared.

Akashi didn't know what to say for the first time in his life.

"I know you don't love me, and I don't want you to change from what you are." Kuroko said softly as he took a deep breath. When he saw Akashi wanted to half-heartedly protest, he knew it was futile. Akashi still wasn't sure of what he felt.

"Don't try to say otherwise, Sei-kun. I know you too well." Kuroko raised his eyebrow.

"I apologize." Akashi said after a while. Kuroko saw the clear shame and guilt on his charming heterochromatic eyes and it was enough for Kuroko.

"There's nothing to be sorry of." Kuroko shook his head in denial. "And so this is my goodbye." Kuroko said as he came closer to Akashi. Gently, he neared his head to Akashi and kissed him tenderly. Akashi responded instantly and he kissed back with equal gentleness.

'_This is their goodbye.'_ They thought_. _

'_But not forever...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, what's your plan for now ?" Daiki asked softly as wind blew gently. It was a perfect evening, he shouldn't have this somewhat depressing yet liberating conversation with Kuroko.

After the whole fiasco with GAI and some days of Kuroko's 'punishment' by forcefully strapping him in the Hospital so he couldn't signed himself out AMA; not that he could, of course, he was in a Hospital in New York and he couldn't have managed to arrange the transportation like he did in Japan. Kuroko was finally and officially for the first time, signed out from the hospital.

He knew that Kuroko must have talked with Akashi at some point because the red haired man was pulling his men slowly but surely. He also has a feeling that what Kuroko would like to talk to him was something important and at least, life changing for the bluenette.

Kise might be more observant, but he was better in emotional shift of someone.

They're currently in their favorite café in Malibu. Kuroko came first and have ordered a vanilla milkshakes and his usual coffee when he arrived. They decided to stay in their shared Villa in Malibu for some time; considering it as breaks. The only ones who stayed were him, Kise, Momoi and Murasakibara who was also brought his boyfriend for years, Himuro.

Himuro finally caved in and agreed on coming back to Japan with them; a decision which definitely made Murasakibara happy. He has to come and go from New York and Japan constantly to meet Himuro and it simply wasn't pleasing the purple haired man. Midorima have to go to deal with 'some pests' in New York before taking a plane back to Japan. Akashi went to his branches around New York and California before him too, taking a plane and disappeared without making any announcement.

"I think.. " Kuroko started as he played with his milkshake's straw; snapping Aomine back to Earth.

"I'm going to see the world." Kuroko said earnestly as he watched the scenery around them.

"I've talked with Ryouta-kun and I decide to follow him for awhile before we part ways." Kuroko continued. "You know, to adapt myself with the situation. I'm sure that Ryouta-kun would be a good guide as well." Kuroko hid his mirth with sipping his straw.

Aomine shook his head. "Don't complain to me if he becomes too clingy."

Kuroko held his smile. "And I thought you could help me with that." Kuroko teased lightly.

Aomine snorted.

"I heard that Mayuzumi's injuries are finally starting to heal. Did I beat him up that bad ?" Kuroko asked; light concern was evident on his voice.

Aomine groaned. "For God's sake, how the hell did you able to feel concerned to him after what he did to you ?"

"Well, I've literally beaten him, so I think slight concern is okay?" Kuroko shrugged.

"You're too kind, Tetsu." Aomine shook his head in amusement. "No, well, yes, you did beat him really bad." Aomine smugly and proudly said; making Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"What? It's good as a reminder that you're the original and the only one who master the shadow style." Aomine said. "His injuries take so long to heal because Shintaro refuse to help him." He said.

"And you know Shintaro, if he says no, the other doctors of our kin will most likely refuse him too, since they know that Mayuzumi is affiliated with our group and if one of us rejects him, then they won't take the risk of angering us by helping him. And he can't exactly come into normal hospital and expect to not be questioned heavily by the authority."

"What? Then have he-?" Kuroko asked; completely surprised. He didn't thought that it would turn into that complicated mess to Mayuzumi.

"Yeah, Sei told Shintaro to heal him a bit, because he wants to settle things down with him too. Poor guy." Aomine shook his head in fake concern as sadistic mirth appeared on his face.

Kuroko winced. Poor guy indeed.

He and Akashi were surprisingly still be able to act normal, and it wasn't as awkward and weird to have conversation with the red head like he imagined. He was relieved but it didn't mean it doesn't sting a little every time he saw the handsome arms dealer.

Silence filled the atmosphere between them. Aomine was silent for the whole five minutes before he spoke, "You have other thing to tell me. Spit it out." Aomine said. Kuroko grimaced a bit at the obvious 'I-know-you-too-well-so-tell-me-before-I-force-you" tone.

"I..I've broken things up with Sei." Kuroko said slowly; as if it's taking a toll on him just to say that.

"Clear things up. I confessed to him though." Kuroko tried to shrug nonchalantly but failed miserably.

"And ?" Aomine baited.

"It's officially over between us." Kuroko said. "If we are meant together, I'm sure we'll find some ways to connects together again."

Aomine mentally sighed at the result. He was at dilemma, he knew that both of them loved each other, but Akashi was dim-witted in emotion and he has watched Kuroko hurt far too much. He would let them be for now, some distance and time would cool their heads off. If nothing happen, well, I'm sure some people were willing to help him play the Cupid.

"Yeah." Aomine said softly. "Just remember, we'll always be here to help you."

Kuroko smiled. "I know."

"So, when will you go ?" Aomine asked.

"Tomorrow." Kuroko said with such firmness that Aomine knew he won't change his decision.

"Okay. But you'll tell Satsuki by yourself though." Aomine quickly stated before the teal haired man he considered as his brother could persuade him to help him break the news to Momoi. He shuddered at the image of his fiancée ranting and whining when she heard the news.

"You're so mean, Daiki-kun."

"At your service." Aomine mocked lightly.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

A man in his twenties walked on the airport as he dragged his suitcase behind him. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with England flag printed fully on the front, a black jacket, navy jeans with sneakers. A black rimmed glasses was hung on his nose while there's an expensive black fossil watch on his left hand. After he took care of the usual procedure, he stopped in front of the big walls of the waiting room.

He clear blue eyes stared at the bright blue sky.

A new beginning.

He smiled sadly before he walked to his companion who waited for him.

As soon as he left his country, it would take a long time before he's able to step his foot back here.

He didn't know how long he'd be gone or what kind of things he would face in the future. But he knew that he would be able to overcome everything.

After all, this is his discovery.

This is _**his recovery**_.

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

_**I don't want to play this game no more**_

_**I don't want to play it**_

_**I don't want to stay right here no more**_

_**I don't want to stay here**_

_**Like rain on a Monday morning**_

_**Like pain that just keeps on going on**_

_**I then decide**_

_**My Recovery**_

**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**

**Owari.**

**XXX XXX XXX XXX **

Sequel anyone ?

OMG, I was so tense when I wrote the part in the mansion. Suspense, thrill and horror aren't good for my heart's health… -_-'

This baby is the reason why I haven't updated Timeline www pls forgive me. Well…. I've finished this like..weeks ago, but I have to send this to testers I pick from the review they gave to Timeline and several others of my stories, some writers whom I trust enough to handle this baby, then after a good go from them, I have to send this to my beta. So..yeah, maybe I have some time to type some part..but I didn't and instead I typed a kuro/konoShin fic to get rid of my writer block wwww feel free to check it out.

Anyway, I need some inspiration for Ao no Exorcist fanfiction, if you're interested in that anime, please kindly drop in some idea/prompt. Thanks.

And please kindly drop a review J If I say that I don't need someone to review this story after the tears I put into this 22+K words fic, I'd be outright lying. I mean, come on guys, this fic isn't my usual 5/6 K of words, so please drop a review. J


End file.
